Stranger Liaisons - English Version
by robyshel
Summary: Eleven got back after an year she vanished with the monster, but she and Mike stayed the same. They did not know how to express their feelings, until they have a serious talk at the basement which leads them to discover more about their own desires. English version to my story. (Rated M for smut)
1. Introduction

It was the fall of 1987. It was starting to cool, but there were still signs of summer through the streets of Hawkings. All Eleven wanted was that time would pass soon and spring would come again, her favorite season. Then, she liked summer, and winter was the last. Held great part of her life inside that laboratory as a guinea pig for experiments, she had never had contact with the snow until it began to snow while she was in The Upside Down.

Soon, after she disappeared with the monster in the winter of 1983, the snow began to fall. But the cold in The Upside Down is a thousand times worse than our world, so she simply came to hate the snow and the cold and the winter and everything related, because of how much she had to fight against them to survive. She had to stay there for a year until they could rescue her.

Hopper had already obtained permission once to enter and save Will. It was not easy to persuade these people to re-enter, especially since they also wanted Eleven. She was almost impossible to be contacted if she did not want to, so only Hopper knew where she was. It hurt to think how much he had been tortured to reveal her whereabouts, but no way they would make him talk. They had already done once, so it would be very difficult to do it again. Therefore, they came up with a plan: to convince Hopper that they had given up on Eleven, and then, to get it over with, they would let him go in again, pick up the girl, and then never see them again. Thank God, the Chief never fell for that story. He agreed to get Eleven, but soon he told her about his enemies' plans, and so, with the girl's powers, they managed to get out of that world and mislead the crooks.

It was a fight when she came back to decide where she was going to live. The Byers wanted her to stay with them, because Eleven was the one who practically sacrificed her life for Will's, so they owed her a lot, not to mention that Joyce had attached herself to the girl.

Hopper wanted her custody as well, because he had also become attached to Eleven, since he was the only one to whom she had revealed herself. You would think that she would contact anyone in her circle of friends: Joyce, Nancy, Will, Lucas, Dustin … Mike ... The problem was that the Chief knew the right procedures to mislead her Papa, so she thought it was best to reach for him. Either way, she had always looked out for her friends, specially Mike. Hopper had lost his daughter and felt that he had a chance to start over with Eleven. He had taken care of her for a whole year until he could get her out.

Eleven's mother also wanted to take care of her. As soon as El returned, she had to be warned because, after all, Terry was her mother. She loved her unconditionally despite never having met her daughter. As soon as Eleven came in through the door of her house, the woman got better. She began to talk to people, but she did not leave the house and spent most of the time in that vegetative state, but El made Terry very happy.

Mike had offered Eleven to live with his family before she disappeared, but there were so many wanting to welcome her into their houses and his parents would probably hesitate a lot, not to mention that he simply could not bear the fact that it was true that they would be practically siblings and that it was weird if they had a relationship and lived in the same house, that he decided not to invite El anymore. Sometimes the couple needs a space. A space they would not have. Mike explained to Eleven how he wanted her in his house, but that he should not be selfish and wherever she chose to stay, she would be safe and close to him.

Eleven made a plan then. She chose to stay with Hopper so he would not go back to that drunken state he had been in since his daughter died. He stopped after he began caring for Eleven in The Upside Down and she was so grateful that she felt it was her duty to be the daughter he never had. She really wanted to be with Joyce too. That woman gave a motherly affection that Eleven had never had in her life. She felt very good in Joyce's hands. From the time she returned, she automatically called her mother and wanted to have her around.

While everyone was arguing about Eleven's return, she noticed a mood between Joyce and Hopper. It was a worn-out chemistry, but it still existed there. She concentrated on the woman and got Hopper to ask Joyce out. Then she persuaded Joyce to accept. Things went on until, a year later, the two of them walked down the aisle, bringing the two families together. Everyone now lived together in the Byers' house, and Eleven had a complete family. Even insane as it may seem, Joyce was pregnant with a little girl for everyone's happiness and concern, after all, she was an old woman to have babies. They were fine with their lives and that was what mattered.

As for Mike ... Well, Eleven missed the Snow Ball. She later learned that Mike had not gone, because he wanted to go with her, and he felt bad that he had promised and failed. He went into depression after Eleven left. As soon as he found her on the way out of the hospital, shortly after she returned, the boy hugged her so tightly that he even lifted her feet from the floor and then pressed his lips to hers. They did not stir their mouths, only held them there for a little longer than that kiss in the school cafeteria. Problem was, everyone was there. The boys, Joyce, Jonathan, Nancy, Steve and Hopper, who almost burned Mike with his red eyes for having kissed his daughter on the lips. Everyone else laughed and agreed that Mike was a little too excited.

Eleven began to adjust to her new life. She was finally living the right way. Soon she discovered what Mike had done to her twice and did not understand why, after the excitement in front of the hospital, he didn't do it anymore. All she wanted was to kiss him again. She'd missed him so much. She wanted to explore more, because she had discovered that there were other types of kisses that the two had not yet given. The problem was that Mike, though he liked Eleven, was too young. He had been through bad times since he thought he had lost her. He really got sick. He held on for a while, but when he discovered the chest in which Hopper left food for El and that she had contact with the Chief, but not with him who had welcomed her so well in his house, Mike simply lost his will to live. All he wanted was to stay with Eleven. He wanted it so badly that when she came back, he could not even kill his longing for the kiss. Some time passed and it was as if they had forgotten. They did not, but they did not know how to handle it.

Eleven had grown up. She was 16 years old, but already had a woman's body. Even many boys were interested, but Hopper and her's now brothers, Jonathan and Will, were keen to keep them away for Mike's joy and they knew he was in love with Eleven, but could not admit. They, by the way, would do anything to keep them together, but El's ingenuity that had not changed much, even though she had learned a lot.

Mike was almost 18 and appeared to be his age anyway. Just like the desire to do things with Eleven. They were best friends despite the strangeness. And he was crazy to have El around and could not do anything to her. Eleven already knew what sex was. She had learned, but she did not feel like it. She did not know how she could enjoy it. All she wanted was to touch Mike, to feel him close to her, but she did not know it was part of her sexual desires. What she really knew was that she could not touch her best friend.


	2. Truth or Dare?

The entire city of Hawkings was out of electricity. It was so small that a tiny flaw could take down the entire city. The boys were playing Dungeons & Dragons when the lights went out. They still played in secret (they had grown, so they didn't feel very comfortable if everyone knew about it, but it was so fun that they couldn't stop). They tried to hide it from Eleven, but eventually she figured it out and decided to join the game, surprising them all.

That day, because of the terrible condition, they had to stop. The five friends kept playing anyways, but the game was long and the lack of light made things much harder. When the flashlight's battery was over, they were forced to stop.

They sat around a lit candle in the basement of Mike's house and decided to chat. Now that they were older, their parents let them stay out until late. And it would be better to stay there, because the streets were completely dark.

"I have an ideia!" Dustin yelled excited. He was growing a little bored, because they had nothing to do. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Dude, we're not kids!" Lucas replied, also bored.

"But it's not a bad idea! It's a game that will distract us a lot and that doesn't really need electricity!"

"Man, it's amazing how much we're dependent of the technology. I have no candles in this house!" Everyone looked at Mike confused with that random thought. "It's just a thought you guys, sorry. It's just we have only ten candles for us, my parents and Holly. I don't think we can't make it 'till the power's back"

"Anyway," Dustin kept going, mad with the sudden and unnecessary interruption. "let's do this or not? I know we're a little old, but it'll be fun and..." He hesitated a little. "Eleven has never played it before."

Eleven was lying on the couch, watching the boys. It was late and she used to sleep early. Her Papa had always forced her to it so she got used to. When she was in The Upside Down she slept early as well, even though she did not exactly know what time it was. Despite sleep, the mysterious game intrigued her. She even got up, sitting on the couch when Dustin spoke her name.

The boys stared at Dustin at the mention of Eleven curious as to why he wanted El to play and he soon defended himself.

"Guys, tell me a single person in this world who has become an adult but haven't played Truth or Dare? We can't let that happen to Eleven!" He tried to explain himself.

"That's true." Lucas agreed. "Everyone has played at least once in their lives and since we have nothing to do... But everyone must promise not to tell anyone! It might actually be fun."

"I hold nothing against it." Will made clear his position. He'd had a lot of fun when they played during the year Eleven was gone. It was wonderful for him, because he gave his first kiss during the game and ended up dating that girl. The couple was firm and strong. It would be fun to play again alone with his friends, with no women involved. Of course, there was Eleven, but no one would dare get near her because of Mike who had clearly been in love with her all those years but did nothing about it.

Mike was sure his friends knew about his feelings for El and that's why he decided to try to deflect the subject. He was afraid of what could happen during the game. There would be no escape. He would have to agree to play. Everyone wanted and El seemed to be well entertained and curious.

"Ok then. Eleven, sit here." He patted his side. "If you want to play, of course."

"I do!" She said excited, immediately sitting where he had offered.

"Let's do it this way, we play a few rounds so Eleven can understand the game. Alright El?" Dustin asked while he grabbed an empty beer bottle. El nodded.

The boys were not yet old enough to drink, but Dustin and Lucas broke the rules occasionally. Will did not drink because the side effects of spending a week in the other world still affected him, so he was afraid of losing control and something bad happening. They all did not want Eleven to drink, but her curiosity and the gift of her mind did not let them stop her. But for her, after trying it, beer tasted horrible, so she'd never drunk again.

Mike only once put alcohol in his mouth and due to the inexperience, he ended up getting completely drunk which led him to do various bullshit. First, he went to Troy and challenged him. Even though Eleven had managed to humiliate him in front of the school a few years before and then broke his arm, and even though Mike had been very happy about it all, he still wished he could have dealt with Troy alone, though he knew that if El was not there, he would probably be dead. He wanted to be able to go there and defend his girl, even though she was not his. Eventually he came back with a broken nose. Troy just did not do worse because Lucas and Dustin arrived on time and convinced him that Mike was drunk so it would be pointless to fight. They could not immediately go to the hospital, because he was still under the influence of alcohol. They couldn't run the risk of their parents being warned. It was at this point that Mike finally revealed his feelings to Eleven who laughed at the situation, not taking it seriously, thinking it was just the drink talking. Still, the others knew that it was not a lie, but they decided not to say anything.

That day, only Lucas and Dustin had shared a bottle that would fit perfectly in the game. Dustin spun it that landed on him to ask Lucas.

"Cool, man. You and me." He said opening a malicious smile. He was crazy to screw with his friend. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Dude," Dustin said disappointed, but still thought he could take advantage of that.

"Lucas's right. Let's start slow so Eleven can learn." Will defended his friend.

"Okay then," Dustin said defeated. Mike looked at his side and realized El was really focused on the game. It was a new thing to her. If only she knew the shit that could happen. "Is it true that you were jealous of Will and Bethany when they kissed last game?"

Dustin smirked once again and Lucas hesitated a little. It was at that same game Will kissed for the first time his girlfriend. It was the first and only time they had played by then.

"I mean, yeah, but it's just because I thought Will had a thing with Jennifer Hayes and not Bethany."

"Dude, you could've told me you liked her. I kissed her only in the game. There was no need to take things forward." Will was worried at his friend's revelation.

"It's okay, Will. I have Lily now. She's awesome." Everyone laughed at how silly Lucas seemed talking about his girlfriend. He was so in love, anyone could tell. "Well," he didn't want to seem stupid. "I spin it"

And so, he did it. The bottle stopped and pointed at Will who would ask Mike.

"Pick Mike." Will said apprehensively. He knew Mike better than anyone in there, so he knew why his friend was so quiet. Will wanted Mike to feel safe with him.

Mike hesitated a little, but soon said, "Truth."

"You are a bunch of little bitches, aren't you?!"

"We're just getting started, Dustin! Calm down. Well, Mike," He trembled at the sound of his name. "Is it true you still sleep with a bedroom light?

Dustin sighed frustrated with the question, but Mike hadn't escaped yet.

"Yeah, it's true!" He kept his head down and Eleven laughed at his embarrassment.

Will spun the bottle then, that stopped at Lucas who would ask him.

"You know." The grumpiest of the group said bored already with the repetition.

"Truth."

"Jesus!"

"Calm down, Dustin! I told you we're just getting started!"

"That's a slow start, isn't it?" Dustin only really enjoyed the game when the jerks started, but everyone knew that.

"Okay. Have you and Bethany done it yet?"

Mike and Dustin oooed at Will who looked a little embarrassed. Eleven remained intrigued in the game.

"Ah, no." Will whispered.

"What?" Dustin replied immediately. "Are you serious?"

Will nodded his head, keeping it down.

"But aren't you guys dating for like, five years?" Lucas was also very surprised.

"Three, but it's just not our time. We've talked about it, but no. Maybe we'll save it for marriage."

They were all taken aback, but Eleven who soon said. "Beautiful, Will."

She put her hand in Will's back and cuddled it since he was right beside her.

"Thanks, El."

"You like it, El?" Mike asked definitely interested, but trying to keep it cool.

"Romantic." She nodded her head.

"Well." Will spun the bottle again. Eleven would ask Dustin.

"Is it true that you drooled all over that girl's face at that party, because of your lack of teeth?" It was impressive how Eleven could speak perfectly when she wanted to.

The boys burst into laughter with Dustin's obvious embarrassment. They had never imagined that El would ask that, much less that she would speak more than two words in a single sentence

"This isn't fair. She didn't ask if I wanted truth or dare." Dustin tried to defend himself, but only made the boys laugh even more.

"Let her." Lucas answered between a laughter or two. "She's still learning. How could she know since no one has asked dare yet?"

"Exactly. That's why the next person will have to ask dare."

"Just answer Dustin." Michael said a little annoyed. He just wanted the game to end soon.

"It's not my fault I didn't have any teeth! What could I have done? I tried not to, but it didn't work out. Let me spin this shit."

The boys kept laughing. This time Mike liked the fact that Dustin was drinking of his own medicine. The bottle pointed at Lucas. "Yay!" Dustin teased.

"I should've kept my mouth shut." Lucas was mad, but laughed afterwards, it was just a game. "Okay, Will. Dare."

"Okay." Will smirked maliciously at his friend. "You're gonna have to stick your hand in the toilet."

"What?" Lucas sounded a little desperate.

"Good, Will." Dustin thought that now the game was starting for real.

"Fuck you, people."

Lucas stood up and went to the bathroom. It was very dark, but he could see the toilet. He opened the lid and then looked behind for a moment to see Will. Dustin soon followed him to make sure Lucas would complete his task, without cheating.

"All of it?" The boy asked Will, disgusted.

"All of it."

Lucas could only think of how he had gotten himself into that. He got closer to the toilet, closed his eyes, and then felt his arm being pushed down. He quickly removed it.

"Dustin!"

"Sorry, man. You were taking a long time. It's like ripping off a band aid, got it?"

Dustin went back to his place in the circle, where his friends were giggling. Lucas was right behind, after washing his hands. He then spun the bottle one more time that landed on him to ask Mike.

"Truth or dare?" He was a little annoyed for having to complete his dare.

"Truth."

"C'mon, Mike!"

They decided to ignore Dustin and so Lucas asked. "What did you do with that girl in that bar, Kate?"

Mike wished it was any question, but that one. Kate had been a girl Mike had met when Eleven was gone. He tried to forget El by going out with the girl, but it didn't work. Then, Eleven came back, so he didn't really wante to be involved with anyone else.

"We just kissed." He answered rapidly wishing that that moment would end and looked at El to verify her expression. She had a frown in her face, but it was difficult to notice it. She didn't want anyone to, so decided to keep it cool.

"Just that?" Dustin doubted a little, but based at how Mike was slow with El, it could be true.

To change the subject, Mike spun the bottle that landed on Will to ask Eleven.

"Truth." She chose, before her friend and brother could say anything. She was afraid of having to do anything like Lucas had.

Will couldn't think at anything better, and since he didn't really know the answer... Actually, he did know. El had only kissed Mike that day they met again, but who knows? It wouldn't hurt.

"Who was your first kiss? Besides that one mike gave in front of the hospital."

Everybody laughed and Mike blushed a little.

"Mike." She answered, nonchalantly.

"He said after the hospital one, El." Lucas reminded. He couldn't believe El was still that innocent.

"Mike." She repeated. "There's another one."

In that moment they all turned their attention to Mike. They had never discussed that. After the kiss, Mike ran to meet Nancy but found the bad men. Then, Eleven disappeared and when she got back, they simply pretended it hadn't happened.

"Really?" Dustin was very surprised.

Mike nodded.

"But when?" Lucas couldn't believe. "And why haven't you told us?"

"I told you I had invited her to the Snow Ball. It was right after."

"Yeah." Eleven confirmed, because she wanted to make it clear to Mike that she remembered it.

At the time she didn't understand very well, but even so smiled. When she went to The Upside Down, she could not stop thinking about how Mike had touched her lips with his. It was what really made her fight so much for her survival. She wanted to be able to come back and repeat what had happened. She was annoyed by his indifference, especially after she came to understand better what it was.

"And, how was it?" Dustin asked enthused, receiving a slap in his arm from Lucas. "What? They are our best friends! We have the right to know!"

"It was nothing!" Mike raised his voice. He was already feeling a lot humiliated in front of El. He couldn't believe he had agreed to play that game in the first place. He should have done something so they wouldn't play.

"Yeah." Eleven agreed and stood up. "Water." She went to the stairs.

"El, it's dark. Do you want a can..." Mike couldn't finish his sentence, because El had slammed the door shut.

"I think she's mad at you." Dustin teased Mike. "You can't tell a girl that kissing her was nothing."

"But what could I have done? We had never talked about it!"

"Sorry, man." Will was a little embarrassed. "I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But it obviously meant a lot to her." Lucas pointed out. "That kiss was that important?"

"We were kids." Mike remembered. "We just touched lips. It felt good, but then she was gone and I didn't know what to do."

"It must have meant the world to her." Will tried to call Mike's attention. Eleven was his sister now and he didn't want to see her hurt. "Probably, she hasn't kissed anyone else. I'm almost a hundred percent sure."

"The point is, do you wanna do it again?" Dustin was still teasing. "Because I think you do!"

Mike didn't have the time to answer, because Eleven got back in the basement. She didn't look mad when she left, they could only tell because of the door. However, they were sure when she got back with a scowl on her face that gave in her annoyance. She was upset. She had spent that whole time in the corridor trying not to cry, but still a few tears slipped away. When she finally managed to stop, she got back, but angry took sorrow's place.

"Is everything okay, El?" Mike asked worriedly, but Lucas discreetly elbowed him in the ribs, reprehending the boy. The girl nodded her head and sat back in her place.

"Dark. Impossible to walk. Keep going."

So the tense moment would end, Will spun the bottle one more time, but only made things worse. It landed in Dustin that would have to ask Mike.

"Truth." Mike sad quickly, fearing what his friend would do.

"That won't be possible, Mike. You've already picked truth twice." Dustin replied fast.

"That's true." Lucas agreed. "It was twice. It's time to you people start suffering, like I did."

Lucas wanted to corn Mike. It wasn't fair that he was the only one to complete a dare. The anger spoke louder than the solidarity.

"Dare, then." Mike was defeated, knowing there was no escape.

Dustin smirked. Will realized what his friend wanted to do, so quickly said, "Dustin, No!'

"Mike, Mike, Mike." He closed his eyes ready to receive his task e Dustin completely enjoyed the situation. "I dare you to kiss Eleven. For real, this time! A french kiss!"

"Oh God." Will blurted out, hiding his face in his hands.

Dustin kept waiting and Lucas laughed at Mike's face. He had never blushed that much before. Eleven, however, had changed her expression. She was surprised Dustin had done that, curious to know what Mike would do and scared of that at the same time. She wanted to know if he, after making it clear that he didn't care about the kiss, would kiss her again. He looked at her, keeping his head a little down and could only say, "El..."

"It's okay." She answered putting her hand on top of his to confirm what she had said, but quickly removed it

"See?" Dustin teased his friend. "It's okay, Mike."

"Just kiss so we can get this over with." Lucas wanted to make sure he wouldn't be the only one doing dares.

"Don't you think it's a little..."

"Shut up, Will." There was no way Dustin would let anyone ruin that moment. He knew he was being a jerk, but he also knew they were in love. Maybe that would help a little.

"Okay." Mike surrender.

He turned to El and got closer so he could reach her when they kissed. Eleven also turned a little. Both started to shake. El because she had never kissed anyone before for real and Mike because his friends' pressure made everything more difficult. He didn't know how he would look at her face afterwards. Mike had wanted to do that since she walked out of that room in a blond wig and a pink dress, four years before.

Dustin and Lucas were smirking, staring at the scene and Will was a little embarrassed, also wanting that to end fast.

"C'mon, Mike." El was a little impatient. She was so scared that she wanted it to be over soon. Anxiety was killing her.

Mike took a deep breath. He put his hand each side of her face and pulled her closer to him, leaning a little, meeting her halfway. He pressed his lips against hers, but leaned back quickly, because Dustin and Lucas couldn't control themselves, oooing at them.

"No, Mike." Dustin reprimanded his friend. "Use your tongue."

"Then, control yourselves!" He replied, visibly annoyed. He turned back at El, who wouldn't stop looking at him.

"We'll remain quiet now, aren't we guys?" Will tried to help his friend. The other two nodded, so Mike sealed their lips once again.

Her mouth was a little closed at the beginning, because of the lack of experience. She had seen movies and had an idea, but in that moment, with everybody staring at them, she really didn't know what to do. Mike noticed her resistance, so started moving his lips against hers, slowly making her relax and invading her mouth with his tongue.

Eleven's hands were at her lap, but went to Mike's thighs when their tongues touched. Even though he was a little more experienced than El, he had only kissed Kate and it had been a long time ago. His heart was almost falling off his chest. The feeling was amazing. It could have been a dream and he wished never to wake up.

However, El didn't feel the same. It was wet and weird. She wasn't waiting for that. At the beginning, she kept her tongue still, but soon melted. She started to explore his mouth and liked it a lot, even though it was a little weird.

Mike's hands travelled to her back, allowing than to deepen the kiss. Almost breathless, Eleven held his face trying to control it.

Dustin and Lucas stared at each other surprised by their friends' excitement.

"Maybe we should leave." Will whispered, standing up carefully.

Dustin nodded and tried to stand up as well when Lucas pulled him down and said. "No way. Let's end their fun!" He clapped his hands, startling all his friends.

"Lucas!" Will said annoyed.

"Guys, it looked like you had been waiting your whole lives for this!" Lucas teased. "Slow down."

Dustin laughed along with his friend. Will was quiet and embarrassed. They were sure that if they hadn't been there, Eleven and Mike would've had sex.

When Lucas interrupted them, Mike let go of El and looked down, embarrassed with everything. He had definitely showed his feelings more than he wanted to. However, Eleven kept looking at him. She was trying to process all that.

"Happy?" Mike turned to his friends.

"You bet." Dustin answered. "If you want us to leave, we will!"

"Dustin!" Mike had never been so embarrassed his entire life.

"Why would you leave?" Eleven asked curious. She was still very innocent. Even though she had learned a lot about sex.

"So you can have sex in peace." Eleven frowned. Mike wanted to have sex with her? Mike understood her reaction as something bad. "But if you want us to stay..." Dustin said maliciously.

"Dustin!" It was Will's turn to yell at his friend. "She's my sister!"

"And she doesn't wanna have sex with me!" Mike said clearly upset.

"What?" Eleven blurted out. She didn't want Mike to think she didn't like him.

"Well, do you?" He asked her.

"Oh..." She couldn't answer in front of everybody.

"She does!" Dustin yelled. He and Lucas burst out into laughter once more.

"I couldn't!" She tried to make things better. "It's wrong."

"No, it's not." Will said. "Don't believe everything Jonathan says. He's jealous. If you like Mike, it's okay."

Eleven had grown, so Joyce had to explain a few things to her. Worried, Hopper took her to a Sex Ed at the police Station and she got back home holding tons of condoms. Jonathan took them all mad. He took seriously the fact she was his sister now, so he said she wasn't allowed to have sex until marriage. Joyce and Hopper weren't aware of his actions. Only Will who had watched the scene and tried not to say anything, because he also was jealous of El, but that kiss showed him how much they wanted to be together. It was obvious they loved and desired each other. Mike was a nice guy, so Will just thought he shouldn't worry.

"You know what? It's late" Dustin remarked. "We're going to leave you guys alone. Obviously, you got a lot to discuss."

"True." Lucas agreed. "It's about time."

The boys stared at Will waiting for an assurance. Mike was staring at the ground and Eleven was staring at the boys trying to figure out what they meant.

"Okay." Will also stood up and made his way to El. "Be save, use protection. Lucas!"

Lucas understood what his friend meant and gave three condoms to Eleven. Mike was so slow that he probably didn't have any.

"I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"

The three boys walked toward the door and left the basement. Mike stood up and followed them.

"Guys," He called. "Are you insane?" He whispered so Eleven wouldn't hear. "You're leaving us to have sex?"

"No Mike." Dustin answered. "We just want you to figure things out!"

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. "That kiss made it very clear you need to talk." He put his hand in his friend's shoulder. "Listen, you like her and she likes you. You guys gotta make it official. Talk to her and ask her to be your girlfriend, okay?"

"Then, why did you give me a bunch of condoms?" Mike asked a little irritated.

"In case you decide to do more than talking, there's no need to worry. It doesn't mean you should have sex!" Will decided to be clear.

The three tapped Mike's back and left. He got back in the basement and saw Eleven exactly at the spot he had left her. The two knew there was no escape. It was now or never.

Mike stared at her and she stared back. They had to talk and solve their feelings.


	3. Clearing this up

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I am going through a test week and it sucks, but I promise I'll do my best to update every week. Thanks for the sweet reviews by the way! They made my day :)**

* * *

Mike was dying of shame, but he still took a deep breath and made his way to El, sitting right in front of her. She was staring at him, hoping he would say something. Something she wanted to hear. Something good.

Mike took the condoms Lucas had left from Eleven's hands, set it aside and took her hands in his. He started to cuddle them as he stared at them.

The girl had done her nails, they were very big. She wore a pearly enamel. Cute, he thought. She turned out to be a very feminine person. At that moment she wore a lacy white dress, but her feet were bare. Depending on the situation, she even used makeup. Her hands were still very rough. Joyce had done everything to soften them, but even if Eleven had superpowers and so had not been so affected by the Upside Down as Will, it was impossible to leave unharmed. At least her hair was very silky. It was at the height of her shoulders, with a few strands pinned back so they would not fall on her face. She preferred her hair short because she had grown accustomed. But because El wanted to look like a girl, Joyce helped her choose the size that made her comfortable and taught her how to tie it up later.

Mike thought she had never looked so pretty. It was hard not to do anything, not to grab her and kiss her and make her his. But he controlled himself. He couldn't lose her friendship. He did not know how she would react to something like that. She was still pretty confused about these things, relationships. But at that moment they had to talk no mattered what. It was now or never, otherwise they would remain in that situation forever.

Mike stood in that position for a while because of the lack of words. He did not know how he would talk to Eleven. He would have to choose every word carefully so that she would get it right.

"Mike?" Eleven was eager, she couldn't handle the silence anymore.

Mike looked up, and when his eyes found hers, he couldn't resist, so he kissed her. He grabbed her face fiercely and pulled her to him. Immediately, El leaned back and said a little louder than usual, "No!" He looked down again, ashamed of what he had done. "Mike," she said, laying a hand on his face so he would look at her. She couldn't stand the fact they couldn't look at each other's eyes anymore.

"Sorry, El." He said, clearly regretting what he did. "It's just... I like you..."

"The game is over." Even though she didn't understand very well, she didn't want to be kissing someone she wasn't dating. Fact was, she didn't know what dating was very well either. "What?" El said finally realizing what Mike had said.

"You heard me." Mike didn't want to say it again. He was blushing hard, but the tune of his voice, startled Eleven, so he had to fix things up. "I like you!" He then repeated without hesitating.

"Didn't like before? I thought you were my friend." She seemed a little upset.

"No!" He raised his voice, realizing the misunderstanding. "I like and have always liked you like a friend and much more!"

Mike wanted to die for having admitted it that way. Probably, Eleven didn't like him. Hey, maybe she had never liked him, just hadn't said anything, because she hadn't understood it very well. Now that she did, she did know what she wanted, and it definitely wasn't him.

"More than a friend?" Eleven asked a little confused. It was funny how some simple things were still difficult to her. She remembered what Joyce had explained. "Oh, like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded. The words could barely leave his mouth. He kept his head down, his cheeks very pink.

Mike was stunned by what happened next. El leaned in and kissed his cheek lovely. When she pulled back, she said, "Me too, but our kiss wasn't that important to you." Each time she got more confused. "Girlfriends and boyfriends kiss, even though the kiss isn't good. At least, that's what Nancy told me." She shrugged.

"You talked to Nancy about this?" Mike asked worriedly. His sister was giving El advices about him? It couldn't be, but if it was, he wanted to die.

"My mom," she referred to Joyce, "thought it'd be good." She shrugged once again. "I dunno why."

Mike knew why. Eleven was late to know about this stuff, so any help was welcomed, but God, his sister?!

"Mike?" She pulled him away from his thoughts, so he remembered he had something to answer.

"El, I... I..." He wanted to find the right words. "I loved kissing you that day. I was in a lot of pain when you disappeared." El was still bothered Mike wouldn't look at her. "I dreamed all the time about kissing you again. I kissed you in front of everybody, remember?" The only thing he was sure of was that when that conversation ended, he would bury his face somewhere and never get it out.

"And then, ignored me..." She remembered.

Their eyes finally met and Mike realized how cold he had been, even though he never intended to. Mike has been so stuck in the past thinking about her that he couldn't have a relationship with anyone else and feared it would be that way for good if she didn't come back. And then, there she was, standing right in front of him. He couldn't help himself. He kissed her lips with no second thoughts and then realized what he did. He pushed her away, because he was embarrassed.

Hopper wanted to hit Mike. Dustin and Lucas started to tease him, that last too long.

Eleven was completely confused. Joyce and Nancy decided to talk to him about his feelings for El, but he refused to talk. It was too embarrassing, so they told Karen, that started an even more embarrassing talk. So, Mike pretended it was nothing. Just a little over thrilled that didn't mean anything, but inside, it was just the opposite.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, Eleven!" He said sincerely, not that embarrassed anymore. "I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings, much less how to demonstrate them."

"Feelings? What feelings?"

"Love... for you" He just hoped she would understand now.

"You have love for me?" She was still a little puzzled. "I thought you liked me."

"And I do!"

"But you like and love? I don't understand, Mike."

"I like you, because you're great." He tried to explain. "But I love you as a girlfriend. You are my love, understand? I just didn't say anything before, 'cause I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"Of you not loving me back!" He spit it out, then stared back at the floor. She sighed.

"You are special, Mike." Eleven laid her hand on top of his. El didn't know very well what she felt for him, but he was definitely the most important person to her.

Mike raised his head.

"You too, El."

They were getting closer and closer until their lips touched. They didn't move. Just kept them there, being very sweet. When they pulled back, Mike held El's hands again. He was afraid she would leave if he didn't. She could disappear again, like the first time they kissed. Everything Mike wanted was to hold El and make her only his, no one else's. She was prettier than ever that day.

Bending like that, Mike had a vision of her tiny breasts and her bra. The day they met, Eleven tried to strip off her clothes, but she didn't care much people would see her body back them. She still didn't, but Mike wouldn't stop staring. He looked at her the way she looked at Eggos. Eleven had grown, she was 16. She didn't have big breasts, but definitely she had more than before and remained very skinny.

"Wanna touch?" She asked innocently.

"What?" He said louder than he intended to and raised his head, not believing what he had heard.

El took his right hand and laid it in one of her breasts, next to her heart that he could feel racing with the touch. Mike was happy with the reaction. It was like she wanted it too. He completely lost himself in his loud thoughts of how hot El was.

"Mike?" She freed him from himself and he kissed her again, keeping his hand there.

Eleven didn't think much. She just started laying down bringing Mike with her. He was on top of her, and lowered one of his hand on her thighs. She surrounded his neck with her arms, pulling him closer. Mike lowered his kisses down her neck, nipping slowly, making she open her eyes and realize what was going on. The floor was hard and it was hurting her back.

"Mike?" She said breathless.

"Uhm?" Mike was very focused. He had dreamed for a long time about that.

"Fort." She turned her head to the little fort Mike had made her four years before. "Back. Hurts."

"Oh!" He immediately stood up and helped her do the same afterwards. She walked 'till the made-up bed and laid down, putting her arm under a pillow. She looked so beautiful there and the way she looked at him made his heart melt. The clock marked past one am and he realized her eyes were heavy. He kneeled next to her and cuddled her head.

"It's late, El." He kissed her forehead lovely. "Good night."

Mike started to stand up, but El grabbed his arm.

"Stay."

Mike understood. The thunders could be heard and the light was still out. He nodded his head and went to the candle. He blew it out and laid next to her.

Eleven fell asleep right away, but Mike was still thinking. That seemed so surreal. One hour before he dreamed of being that close to El.

He thought about everything. About the dare, about their talk. He looked at the condoms and laughed of the fact Lucas was the one that had more sex of the group. Dustin had lost his virginity, but didn't have that much sex. Lucas had had sex with two or three girls before Lily, but now could only think of his girlfriend.

What would they think if they found out that they hadn't used the condoms? He realized how much Eleven mist like him, because he had never seen she speak that much in only one day. Mike was glad they had opened up to each other. He accidentally let slip an "I love you, El." She was very sleepy, but still answered.

"Me too, Mike."

He was surprised and couldn't help but ask.

"El?"

"Uhm?"

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Mike didn't know if she was conscient, much less if she would remember the next day. He tried to ask anyways.

"Uhum." She whispered sleepily.


	4. The bathtub

**Author's note: Gladly I'm back ealier, but I don't think I can keep up like this for the rest of the week, which is awful since this kind of ends in a cliffhanger DX I don't know if I have said it before, but I just wanted to make it clear that english is not my first language, but I'm doing my best to make this right :)**

* * *

When Mike woke up, instinctively he moved his arms searching for El in the bed, and when he didn't find her, he sat quickly in panic. That's when he realized the girl was brushing her teeth with the door opened. She used to leave some necessities objects at his house, since she was there all the time.

When she finished, Eleven smiled at him who smiled back. Shortly thereafter, she started to strip off her dress, making Mike panic once more. Though she had grown up and often felt insecure with her body, and that people have told her several times that her body was to be seen only by herself, Eleven was still afraid to lock herself up. At home, she was already accustomed, but she preferred to change into her bedroom. Back at Mike's house, the basement's bathroom was darker and that terrified her.

Mike immediately turned around and lay on his stomach on the mattress while she undressed. She knew this would happen, that's why she started taking off her clothes. However, what the two of them did not expect was that an old mirror, recently placed by Karen in the basement, would accurately reflect the bathroom door. The boy tried not to look, but when El started to take off her bra, he could not resist.

As she folded the piece, Mike examined her small breasts. They were proportional to her body and beautiful. Then he was surprised by what happened next.

"I can see." El said turning around and hiding her breasts from Mike. She was a little embarrassed. His face did not say whether he liked what he saw or not and she was afraid he didn't. What she did not know was that the boy's expression was guilty, after all, he couldn't help but look at her.

Mike stared at her paralyzed, not knowing how to react.

"Sorry..." He whispered while blushing and looking down.

"It's okay." She was about to take off her panties when she decided to ask, "You like?"

"What?" Mike had buried his head in the pillow.

"You like my... boobs, Mike?" She hesitated a little with the word, because El had learned 'breasts', but the boys said all the time 'boobs'. She just wanted to fit with her friends' vocabulary. El was still hiding her chest with her arms.

Mike turned to Eleven so he could make sure that everything was real and that she was actually asking him that. El kept her head down fearing the answer he would give.

Mike felt guilty for looking at her that way. Eleven had not given him permission and he invaded her space, her privacy. Even though the girl had left the door open, he knew how hard it was for her and how she had confided that he would not look, and he did anyway. This included the night before when he smoothed her breasts with his eyes and then with his hands (even though she had offered). However, he did not dare to lie and replied, "A lot." With the timid emphasis Mike gave, El realized that he was telling the truth and was unsure about it, because he knew he shouldn't have been looking.

Immediately she opened a smile and said, "Then, Mike can look!"

Eleven stopped covering herself, quickly taking off her panties and entering the bathtub. Mike did not have much time to look at the girl's lower bits because of how fast she moved. El was still a bit shy.

He figured she should have filled the tub while he slept. That bathtub had been installed as soon as El was found, after much insistence from Mike to make Eleven feel more comfortable. In the end, his parents thought it would not be so bad to have another full bathroom.

Eleven usually would not shower at Mike's house in the morning as she thought it was a nuisance, but Joyce had explained that it was very important to take a shower every day, especially before bed, which she had not done the night before, so she thought she had no choice.

After Mike was a little bewildered by all that had happened during those three minutes, he got up to do his morning routine. But before, he went to the bathroom to warn Eleven.

"El, I'll go to the bathroom. Be right back." He said looking straight to the bathroom mirror trying to avoid looking at her.

"Wanna come in?" She asked again innocently, without knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Where?" Mike was relaxed, not realizing what she was proposing.

"In the bath..." His eyes widened, not knowing how to respond, "with me." She added blushing a little. He's reaction was making her nervous.

"El..." Mike tried to find the right words to explain why he shouldn't, but he just couldn't find them.

"You don't have, if you don't want to." She looked a little upset.

"It's not that, El. I do. I... really do, but I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because boys and girls can only do that when they're young... and we're certainly not." That was not all true and he knew that.

"Mom said that." She remembered. "But Lucas showers with Lily."

Mike slapped his face mentally remembering Lucas making sure everyone knew of how much fun he was having with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Couples shower together..."

"So, why can't we?" She asked trying to find the answer herself. "Aren't we dating?"

"W-we are?" Mike was very surprised with El's boldness.

"Last night..." She remembered, regretting having started that conversation. She should've just agreed with Mike and let him go. The truth was that everything was very simple to her, while the world was too complicated and she couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand love either, her feeling for Mike... All she knew was that she liked him more than everything.

"I didn't know you heard!" He admitted happily. "We're dating then!"

"Dating!" She repeated as an assurance. "Come?"

The bathtub was not full of foam, but Mike could not see Eleven's body because she had hugged her legs, covering herself.

"El, I want to and I could, because we're dating, but..." He hesitated a little, because even though what he wanted to say was true, he didn't want it to be, "but, don't you think we're going to fast? Shouldn't we wait?"

"Four years..." ... they had been waiting. El couldn't see what's was so wrong about them showering together.

"True. I'll just brush my teeth." He gave in.

He thought it was best not to go into the tub with Eleven, because he did not know if he could control himself. Especially after they had made out the night before. He wanted more, his body wanted more, but he could not force her into anything. She did not even know what she was doing. El had been taught about sex, but still did not understand it very well, much less that Mike, being a man, probably could not hold himself close to her. Still, he knew that if he didn't go, she would be upset. Not to mention that he really wanted to go.

Eleven watched impatiently Mike brush his teeth, however, when he finally finished, her heart began to race and she did not know why. She started to get very nervous, especially when Mike started taking off his clothes. Still in front of the mirror, he took off his t-shirt, trying not to look at Eleven. The truth was that he had never been naked in front of a girl before.

She analyzed him. He was very skinny, no match for those muscular men she had seen on television, but she liked him anyway. When Mike took off his pants, she was surprised at what she saw. His underwear was unfamiliar to her, and soon she settled in better so she could see what that little volume was. When he pulled it out, Eleven could not see very well, only when he turned, coming close so he could accompany her in her bath.

He tried not to face her, noticing exactly where she was looking. He was blushing, but no red compared to what his face took when Eleven said, "You are different!" With that, she touched him exactly in the unknown place.

"Eleven!" He said as he pulled away and put his hand in the front of his crotch trying to hide, in embarrassment.

However, that did not bother her, because she was too curious to bother with anything.

"Look," she pointed to the place he tried so hard to hide without success. "It's changing!"

El was referring to the fact that he was getting aroused at the touch. No one besides him had touched it that way before, and that made it almost impossible to control himself.

"I can't go in like this!" He said turning away from the bath.

"Mike." She said fearing that she might have done something wrong.

When he saw her sad face, he was heartbroken. He took a deep breath and went to the bathtub, still hiding and sitting beside Eleven, who watched him curiously, not quite understanding what was happening. Mike tried to think of anything that did not remind him that El was completely naked next to him.

He turned and smiled at her trying to calm her down. Eleven smiled back and leaned over so she could kiss Mike. She was very happy that they were together. Nothing malicious was going through her head, until the moment she felt the member of her newest boyfriend touch her belly due to the inclination he had made to achieve it better during the kiss.

She pulled back a little so she could think, making Mike nervous, thinking he'd done something wrong.

El tried to remember the lessons she had had at the police station. She remembered that if someone touched her private parts she would feel good and assumed that that thing was Mike's intimate part that if touched would also make him feel good.

"El?" Mike said worried about the silence. Then he felt she touch him down there. "El!"

"Do you like it?" She asked innocently, although she wanted very much to make him feel good. She was innocent, but still very clever.

"Y-yes." His voice was shaken by the fact that Eleven was touching his member. He held her face in his hands and she paused for a moment. "Eleven, I do not want to take advantage of you!"

"Advantage?"

"Yeah!" He decided to be honest with her. "You do not understand it very well, so it would not be right for you to do this."

"I understand you feel good if I do that." She replied, half offended, turning her hand to where Mike was shaking every time she put it on.

"Eleven, do you know what sex it is for?" He asked, holding El's hands so she would stop for a minute. She thought about the classes at the police station to answer.

"Yes, but if you do not want to have a baby at the moment, you can do it to feel good."

"So, this is sex?"

"It's a step to get at it."

"So, it's cool!" She concluded. Anything that made Mike feel good was welcome. She turned her hand to that strange place, but this time she snatched it up. She was very determined.

"Eleven!" Again, he held out her hand.

"Mike!" She replied in frustration. El was tired of being interrupted.

"Why do you want to do that?"

She paused to think for a moment.

"For you?" Even if it had sounded a bit like a question, Mike accepted it and, unable to resist, grabbed Eleven and kissed her aggressively. She kissed back and began to gasp when Mike passed the kisses to her neck and his hand to her ass, squeezing it like that. Water fell everywhere.

"Oh, Mike!" She moaned without knowing why.

It was then that Mike realized what he was doing and stopped for a moment.

"How about we finish the shower first?" That they hadn't even started yet. He made that suggestion to see if Eleven changed her mind.

"Okay." Eleven arched her back to wet her hair and began to pass the shampoo. Mike did the same. Soon he had finishing washing, but she hadn't, because she had yet to pass the conditioner. She almost tore off her hair because of how fast she washed it. El wanted it to end soon, so she could make Mike feel good.

"Easy, Eleven!" Mike said again holding her hands so she would not jerk her head off. "I'll help you. Come here."

Mike leaned back in the tub and brought Eleven up to him between his legs.

"I do it behind and you do it in the front!"

And so, they did. Eleven continued to work fast, but Mike slowed down. He loved having Eleven in his arms and being able to fiddle with her hair like that.

She finished before he.

"Come on, Mike!"

"Calm down." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

When he finished massaging, he began to wash it. It felt good. She wondered it that was how he felt when she touched him.

"Done." Mike whispered once again in her ear, not getting the same reaction this time.

"Come on." She stood up and grabbed her towel.


	5. That makes babies!

**Author's note: The good news are that the tests weeks are over! YAY! I'm sorry it took me so long, but now it won't happen anymore :)**

* * *

"Done." Mike whispered once again in her ear, not getting the same reaction this time.

"Come on." She stood up and grabbed her towel.

 _Oh my God_ , Mike thought as he got up too.

He tucked the towel around his waist and found El almost dressed. She had separated her clothes before he even got up and left them on the couch. _A pity_ , he thought, and then shook his head trying to convince himself that it was better that she had her clothes on. El finished buttoning her pants and Mike said, "You can go upstairs to eat while -" He thought he had convinced her to stop, which did not happen because she interrupted him with a kiss. She was determined in a way she had never been before. It was all new to her and she wanted to find out more and more.

The truth is that for a long time Eleven felt like doing things she did not quite know what they were. Sometimes at night, she dreamed of Mike and wished he was near her, but it seemed that him just lying by her side would not be enough. Finding they could get even closer was liberating.

"Come on, Mike." El led Mike to the fort and took the boy's towel off, making him lie down on the mattress.

Although Eleven had already touched Mike's penis and they had bathed together, he still did not feel very comfortable being completely naked next to her. Especially because, unlike him, who tried to divert his gaze from Eleven so he would not embarrass her, she would analyze him completely without noticing if he was embarrassed by her curiosity or not.

She lay down on top of him. Mike was already hard again only with the kiss they had shared seconds earlier. The intimate part of Mike rubbed against Eleven's, and although she was dressed, it gave a bit of urgency to both.

"Mike," she said softly into his ear, making the urgency grow, "what do I do?"

"If you don't want to, don't-"

"Mike." She snapped back, kneeling. Mike's legs were between hers, his dick right in front of her and she was looking at it intrigued.

"Like this." He took her hand and placed it around him, slowly moving up and down. It was hard to teach anyone something he did not know very well about himself. "That's right." He said in a trembling voice. She learned fast.

Eleven had a serious face, paying attention to do it right. She took Mike's hand away from hers, because she thought she had understood. El wanted him to feel good about it, though she did not know what he felt.

Mike's breathing was heavy and El wanted very much to discover things by herself and impress him, so she did not ask anything else. It was always Mike who taught her. He knew everything and she knew nothing. She always had doubts, and then she realized that they were foolish to him, yet he responded with enthusiasm. The only thing the topped from him was her special abilities, which at least he was always impressed with when she showed them.

Eleven followed her instincts and squeezed Mike who gasped in ecstasy.

"Eleven!" Mike moaned her name as he jumped at the feel of what she'd done to him.

El began to make continuous movements from top to bottom, since that was how she had been taught, but sometimes she would pick him up in a way he could not stand.

Mike watched her, standing on his elbows. He wanted to make sure she would be all right. Although all he wanted at that moment was to put his hand on El's head and force her to take him by the mouth, but he couldn't. It was all new to her. They would have to go slow. Even because it's nice that way. They would gradually discover each other.

El had always been curious, but staying so long away from humanity prevented her from developing certain actions. It's a human thing to have the need to have sex. It is an instinct that everyone has. The truth is that nobody needs to be taught. Animals are not, but when they reach adulthood they simply know. That's how Mike figured out how to make himself feel good before he even learned about it, before he even met Eleven. Only then, did he really understand what he was doing. But with him it was different. By the age of 12 she had never met a boy her age, so she fell in love with Mike thinking that this was how people felt about a special friend. But El was human. So, when she was introduced, she discovered the rest. That's how she started to stimulate Mike's testicles. It was all connected there, why not, right? And Mike loved it. Unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Mike kept himself from making any loud noise. First not to scare El, second not to catch the attention of his family. Speaking of it, as Mike began to sense that he was getting to his climax, he listened,

"Michael?" Karen, his mother, screamed as she knocked on the door.

At that moment, El stopped what she was doing and looked eyes with him. She did not know why, but it seemed wrong for Mrs. Wheeler to know what they were doing. Even so, she kept her hand on Mike's limb, not knowing how much it helped him not to get back to normal.

"Mom?" Mike replied trying to keep his voice normal, so it wouldn't sound like a moan. "We'll be up in a minute."

Karen didn't understand why the door was locked, but decided not to say anything. There must have been a good reason for them to have it locked.

"Ok."

So, she left. _Good thing I locked the door_ , Mike thought with relief.

Eleven returned immediately to what she was doing before. She did not know where it was going, but thought there would be an ending or something soon. In a short time, Mike started to breathe faster and stronger, giving the call to El that it was ending, so she started to go faster. She slowly increased her pace until she couldn't anymore. Her arm was already tired, but she did not give up.

When Mike realized that in a few seconds he would reach the end, he tried to warn Eleven, but she made him lie down again with her powers. She did not want him to interrupt the moment. She was intrigued, determined to know what would happen.

Mike tried to release it slowly so he wouldn't scare her, but it was simply too difficult. He let out a low groan and threw himself on the mattress exhausted. His breathing was still heavy and Eleven watched. He knew she was looking at him, but he still did not have the strength to make any move.

Suddenly Mike felt something in his belly and when he lifted his head to understand what was happening, he saw Eleven licking a little of the white liquid that he accidentally had poured into himself. She had already licked everything that had fallen into her hand. Mike just could not believe it.

"That's disgusting, Eleven!" He said as he watched her taste with her eyes closed. It felt right to do that. It was weird and she wanted to know what it was.

When she heard what he said, El opened her eyes and made a sad face. She thought that Mike was annoyed by what she had done and that she really shouldn't have done it, that it was wrong.

"No, El!" Mike said realizing what we did. "It's okay!" He sat down and took his girlfriend's hands. "People do that." He smiled to try to comfort her and she smiled too, leaving him relieved.

"What is?" El asked, pointing at his belly.

"It's called sperm, El." He felt his cheeks start to burn as he said it. To have to teach these things to Eleven was difficult.

She remembered her classes at the police station again and understood what he had said.

"That makes babies!" She yelled, leaving Mike nervous.

"Shh," he said as he covered El's mouth with his hand. "They cannot hear."

Eleven nodded and then kissed Mike willingly. She was happy for what had happened. Mike's back pressed against the mattress and he tried to dodge El's body to keep her from getting dirty. After all, he was all licked.

"Was good?" She asked uncertainly. It had been good for her, but Mike had said nothing.

"Very, El," he replied. It had all happened so fast that he just forgot to tell her that "No one ever made me feel this way!"

Mike pulled a strand of Eleven's hair back and placed it behind his ear. He stared at her for a moment. She smiled when Mike said he liked it and it pleased him a lot. Then he realized that it would not be fair if he did not do the same for her. However, when he looked at his wristwatch-the same old one-he had left the bedside the night before, he realized it was almost nine o'clock. This meant that at any moment someone could come to get El and so they could not risk it. Thank God it was Sunday and so they had no school. If they had, they'd be very screwed.

"El, I want to do the same for you, but your family will be here soon!" He said uncertainly, afraid of her reaction that was very different from what he expected.

Eleven got up quickly and said, "Come on, Mike!"

With that Mike got up quickly and went to the bathroom to clean himself and put on his clothes. While he was changing, El organized the fort, humming a little. Mike was happy to hear her. It was difficult for Eleven to open her mouth to make any noise if it was not necessary.

Eleven wanted to learn more, to experience more. She wanted to understand when Mike had said 'do the same for you,' but she understood it was risky. What mattered was they had already done something and they were very happy about it.

When Mike finished packing, he went to the condoms that were still in the same place and tried to hide them to cause no embarrassment.

"What for?" Eleven asked curiously, hugging him from behind,

"You'll find out soon, El!" He replied mischievously, but soon took any kind of thought out of his head, realizing that they had to go have breakfast before his mother got mad. It would be hard to explain why he was locked up alone in the basement with Eleven. He held her hand and led them to top of the stairs. "El, do not say anything about it to them, okay? And you agree with everything I say."

Eleven nodded, trusting Mike and what he said.

When they arrived at the table where his parents and Holly were having breakfast, Karen was surprised when she did not see the other boys, only El, and began questioning her son.

He explained that the boys went during the night and that El wanted to sleep in his fort. Early in the morning he went to visit her in the basement - because he had slept in his room. He also explained that when El attempted to open the basement door leading to the backyard with her mind, she must have locked the door from above accidentally.

Karen did not swallow the story very well, because after all it was silly, but she decided to leave it at that. After all, Mike was happy, something that for a year had been impossible.


	6. Is it wrong? Don't kill me!

**Author's note: Okay, you can kill me! I won't object, I know I deserve it! Life's just crazy, but I'm trying, I promise! Have you watched season 2? Pretty cool, huh?**

* * *

Jonathan picked Eleven up. Will had had to help Joyce with breakfast, since she was getting very sick from the pregnancy. Hopper then picked up a cup and headed off. There were plenty of people to have breakfast. Jonathan also headed off and that is why he had to take Eleven back home.

Eleven was mad and didn't say a word during the whole drive. She wanted to have said goodbye to Mike. She wanted to know what was going on. In less than ten hours they were nothing but friends. Everything went so fast that they were already dating and had taken a step forward in their relationship.

Everything happened in the basement. That's where they started to get to know each other better after the boys found El in the woods. That basement had been her home for a week, and Eleven missed that time, even though she was much better now that she had a real family. It seemed, however, that as they left the basement everything had changed. They separated and it might have been so they could hide from Mike's family what had happened, but Eleven doubted there was something beyond that.

She was very confused. Eleven did not know much about relationships. She tried to understand, but that world seemed so confused.

When she arrived home, El ran to her room to lock herself. She needed to think about everything that had happened.

Joyce immediately noticed the strange behavior of her daughter who was always so cheerful and talked to her every time she came back from a night like that, unwittingly, she would spit out everything her brother had done.

When questioned, Jonathan told about El's silence in the car, and Will soon said it might have something to do with Mike. The two brothers swore that if it had been, they would him. However, Joyce told the two to calm down that she would have to talk to Eleven first.

"El, sweetie, may I come in?" Joyce asked in a whiff she'd left at the door seconds before. She had realized that it was important to respect Eleven's space.

As much as El wanted Joyce to leave, she knew her mother had no bad intentions and so she could not just ask her to leave, even though Joyce, without Eleven knowing, would obey if it was her daughter's wish.

"Yes." El replied quietly, her voice failing. Joyce realized she had been crying.

She sat down next to El in the bed who sat up, so they could talk.

"That something is wrong, I can see," she said putting a lock of El's hair, still damp from the shower she'd taken with Mike earlier, behind her ear. "You want to tell me what it is?"

Joyce's tone was very maternal and serene so that El felt the urge to open, yet Eleven shook her head. She did not want to tell her what she had done with Mike. Something seemed wrong. She did not know if Joyce should know what was happening.

"May I give you a tight hug, then?" Joyce wanted to be there for Eleven. She didn't like seeing the girl like that.

Eleven moved her head denying. It didn't feel right to have her mother touching her, after Mike touched her like that.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" Joyce was getting more worried. She really wanted to know what was on Eleven's mind and help her with whatever it was.

"Mom," she finally decided what she needed, "I did something, but I think it's wrong."

"You can tell me, El." Joyce got more worried, because Eleven had killed people before, but tried to stay calm so the girl would tell her what was going on, "Whatever it is, I won't love you less."

"Mike," her voice was failing, she started to cry, "I slept with him." El didn't know it could mean something else.

"Okay. And you didn't like it?" Joyce wanted to freak out, but she still had to figure out what was going on exactly.

"Not that. It was good. I slept the whole night!"

"You mean you actually slept? Didn't do anything else?" Joyce was relived and El was confused.

"What else could it be?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Keep going." Joyce smiled encouraging her.

"While I took off my clothes, he watched and said he liked it. Then we stayed in the tub together. And that weird thing he has, got hard like a bone. I grabbed it and it spilled a weird liquid that I still don't know how it tastes like." Eleven blurted out avoiding her mom's gaze.

Joyce needed some time to understand all the information. 'Take off clothes'. 'Tub'. 'Hard weird thing'. 'Weird liquid'.

"Did you mastubate Mike, El?" It hurt to say that, but she had to. She had to understand her daughter.

"I don't know what that is." She admitted a little confused.

"It's when you put your hands on ahhh... someone's intimate parts... to make then–"

"Feel good?" She completed the sentence.

"Yeah." That's how Hopper said they had taught El in the police station, "You use your hands to give pleasure to someone. That weird thing Mike has is called 'penis'."

"Funny." El said thoughtful. "I never heard anyo... ah!" She remembered." I heard at the police station!" It was so many information she hadn't really absorbed it all.

"The boys must name it something else."

"How?"

"El, I don't hang out with them. I don't know what's the term more used this days. But I want you to be comfortable to ask your brothers anything."

"Kay, mom." El started to try to detect other names in the boy's conversation.

"And why doing that is bothering you?"

"It seems wrong, mom. Is it?"

"No way, El. First, if Mike likes you and you like him, it's far from wrong." Of course, there were people who did not do it out of love and she was not at all happy to know what Eleven had done, but Joyce realized that it would only confuse Eleven's head more at that moment and that in one way or another she would enter that world, so Joyce decided to leave it that way, "Second, many children do not tell, but it's very good to say, Eleven. I want you to be comfortable having these conversations with me. I can help you a lot. Every human being has needs. Everyone does it."

'You and Hop do it?"

Joyce was a little embarrassed by the question, but she could not deny her the answer.

"Yes, Eleven. We are married. Married people certainly do it, but do not worry about it. You and Mike can do anything. You can bring him here anytime you want."

Joyce thought it would be better if they did it in her face than on her back. So she could follow Eleven straight and help her whenever she had to. However, she had to talk to Mike.

"Momma, I don't know if it'll happen again. He seems distant. I thought he liked it."

"Eleven, men are complicated. You and Mike will work it out. But know that after what you have done, you have the right to ask him what is going on between you two." She realized that what really bothered Eleven was how her relationship with Mike would turn out to be after that.

Will called an urgent meeting with the boys. El's annoyance did not please him at all, especially the way he had left the Wheleers' house the night before. He left Mike and El with a bunch of condoms, and El had been devastated. Knowing or not what had happened, he would have a talk with Mike at all costs.

He and Jonathan were worried about Eleven. Joyce would not normally have said anything to the boys. She had already dealt with the girl's first menstruation completely alone. However, they insisted on knowing.

"Let's say that El is discovering sex and doesn't know if Mike is enjoying it."

Jonathan already wanted to invade Mike's house and beat him up, but Will said he would take care of his friend. All his brother had to do was please Eleven.

Jonathan had the idea of taking El to the movies. Eleven loved it, because it was something very different for her. Meanwhile, Will was trying to solve the problem, though he did not know much how.

The conversation should be only between the two, but because Will was El's brother, he thought that this could stop Mike from telling him the truth, so he called the rest of the gang to help him.

The four met in Mike's basement as usual that sunday night, and he was surprised when Will arrived unaccompanied. Lucas and Dustin had already arrived.

"Where's Eleven?" Mike asked worriedly. After what they had done, it was odd Eleven not to appear.

He stood up in front of Will waiting for an answer.

"Crying for you!"

"What?!"

"Kidding." Will said laughing at Mike's face, "She's at the movies with Jonathan, but she cried for you earlier today and that's exactly why I called you here."

"She cried, did she?" Mike asked, growing worried as he followed Will.

He greeted the other friends. Lucas sat on the couch and Dustin sat in a chair in front of the table. Will settled into another chair next to Dustin and Michael decided to sit next to Lucas. He was very worried about Eleven. He really wanted to go after her and he did not like the fact she was at the movies with Jonathan. They were siblings, but he and Eleven would be siblings too when he suggested she lived with him. But what was he thinking? It was just Jonathan!

"What did you guys do last night?"

"Dude!" Mike blurted out. He didn't want to tell Will about his sexual advertures with his sister. Dustin and Lucas were giggling.

"Mike, I don't really wanna know, but I have to. El's upset!" He sighed, "Okay, is there any reason for her to be upset?"

"Only if she regretted what we did!" Mike tried to remember better, but until the last minute, El seemed to be enjoying.

"What did you do?" Will asked once again realizing it was necessary he knew. Mike stared at his friend with a guilty face and Will realized he didn't really want to know. "Okay. Don't tell me, but you should tell Lucas and Dustin. Maybe they can help you too, because El's very upset!"

"And, I'm curious, Mike!" Dustin said smirking.

"What did you do?" Lucas totally supported Dustin.

Mike explained that he and El had a conversation and then mad eout a little. As it was late they went to sleep, but before he asked her to be his girlfriend. The boys celebrated Eleven's quiet yes. Dustin commented that they should even buy champagne for this and toast their friends finally have taken over the relationship.

However, Will wasn't convinced yet.

"And what happened this morning, Michael?" He asked suspicious, sure that Mike was hiding something when his friend turned completely red. "Mike!"

"See that" Lucas said pointing at Mike while laughing, "Did you lose your virginity, then?"

"And then figured out you're not good in the sack?" Dustin completed the thought making fun of Mike.

"El hated it, then?" Lucas replied.

The two boys laughed together, but Will stared at Mike furiously for knowing they could have done it while Mike was still red and staring at the floor embarrassed. Will knew he had allowed that to happen, but knowing that it had happened hurt. She was your little sister!

"What did you do?!" Will had raised his voice, getting nervous at Mike's silence.

Mike asked him to calm down and tried to explain it in the best way. The story started badly because Mike looked at Eleven as she changed without her permission. He saw Will's hand closing like a punch and swallowed it dry as he seriously thought of running off and leaving the country, but then he realized that it was his house, so it would not work.

He told them about how she had seen him changing and became interested in his lower parts. Mike omitted the fact that they showered together and that's why she saw him naked. His version was that while Eleven was taking a shower, he went to change his clothes and decided to change his underwear because he had not showered the day before, when Eleven appeared out of nowhere and saw him naked. It was not right to lie to his friends, but he had the right to privacy, especially in his sexual life, regardless of whether Eleven was Will's sister or not. But he could not hide the fact that he'd been masturbated by El, which made Dustin and Lucas shout of joy.

"Finally, Mike!" Lucas said as he patted his friend's back. "And how was El's performance? Did you like it? Do you want to do it again?"

The boys didn't use to go into details simply because they were men, but Lucas did not care, because they had all received oral sex, even Will, even if he and Bethany had not gone all the way. Mike was the only one who hadn't, because he waited patiently for Eleven. They could not stop celebrating. Dustin would have filled Mike with questions as well, but he realized that the best thing to do was try to calm down Will who could not get the picture of his little sister masturbating his best friend out of his head.

"Okay." Will said to Dustin, taking a deep breath, so his friend could tell he was calmer. "Why does Eleven think you don't have a commitment?"

"What do you mean?!

"My mother said Eleven said you were cold after."

"I wasn't cold!"

"After that, did you show affection?"

"Oh no!" Mike said blushing after thinking a little, "But it was because we were in front of my parents and then Jonathan arrived. We did not even have time to say goodbye"

"Is it Jonathan's fault now?" Will said raising his tone and getting up from the chair being pulled down by Dustin.

"No!" Mike said quickly frightened, "Look, I'll talk to El, okay? Don't worry!"

"Good."

Mike then took off quickly before Will murdered him in his own house. He had things to clarify.

* * *

 **Author's note: So ImObviouslyCrazy just published a new story about It and I loved it! Do you know who she is? Have you read 'It's still you', 'After All this time' or 'Beautiful Mess'? That's the same author. The story name's 'Nightmares and Daydreams' and I really think you guys should check it out!**


	7. Hopper's the man

**Author's note: I'm sorry, as usual. But don't worry guys, I'm not giving up on this fic.**

* * *

Mike went upstairs to Nancy's room. He was happy that she was not around. Especially because if she were, she would have gone crazy because he came in without permission. He needed privacy to talk to El, so he called from Nancy's room. To be honest, Mike found it an injustice that Nancy had a phone in the room and he did not but what could he do?

Mike dialed the Byers house number and Joyce answered.

"Mrs. Byers, how are you?"

"Mike? I told you to call me Joyce."

"Right. Is ... has El already come back from the movies?"

"Not yet, but it's been a long time. She must be coming back already."

"Okay. When she arrives, can you ask her to call me, please?"

"Why don't you come here? She should be here by now. Is there any problem? I'm sure she'd love to talk to you in person!"

I'd love to, Mrs. Bye ... Joyce!" It was weird to call her that now that she was his mother-in-law. "But the boys are here. Will is here."

"Tell Will I told you to and he'll find a way, do not worry."

"OK then. I'll be right there."

Joyce knew Mike very well. She saw him grow up with Will and, though he swore he had nothing with Eleven, she knew how much he loved her. Karen and she had already talked a little about it, but they decided to let it happen. However, Joyce did not realize that everything would happen so fast and they would take such a big step. From knowing Mike so well, Eleven's new mother knew he would come running if he was really in love, and Will knew it too, so he did not hesitate and called the rest of the boys to go to the Arcade.

As usual, the boy took the bike (he was not too happy for not having won a car yet, mainly because Nancy had one. Nancy had phones and cars). Each it time I got less fair.! In ten minutes he arrived at the Byers.

Joyce asked him to sit down and brought a glass of soda. He sat down next to her and Mike was happy because he loved to talk to Joyce before she became his mother-in-law, but he did not expect to hear what he heard. As soon as Mike started sipping his drink, Joyce said, "Mike, El told me about what happened between you two."

Mike immediately spit all his drink into the glass, which he thanked later. He did not want to soil Joyce's room or her clothes. He coughed a little and she tried to help by patting him on the back.

"It's okay, Mike!"

"You ..." he coughed a little more. "You know about the whole thing?"

"Just the important part."

Joyce smiled a little to calm the boy, but he was still embarrassed, looking for the right words to say, but she continued, "Mike, although El does not understand much she loved what you did, but she is afraid it wasn't important to you."

"Of course, it was! I really love Eleven!" Mike blurted out and then blushed when he realized what he had said and Joyce smiled at him. She hoped he'd confess for a long time now. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"Then explain it to her! Eleven was worried about the distance you kept."

"I did not want to!" He said before Joyce could continue, "I just didn't want anyone to notice and then she left without saying goodbye to me..."

"Jonathan is inconvenient sometimes." Joyce giggled at the thought of her eldest son,who was drifting around the world. She laughed not to cry, "I don't care. I just ask that you take care of El. She still does not understand very well, but she loves you very much. I'm taking care of her learning, so if you wait a little longer to finish, I'd appreciate it."

"To finish". Mike wanted very much to find somewhere to bury his face, but since he didn't find, he simply nodded in agreement with Joyce and they heard a car park in front of the house.

"They arrived!" The woman exclaimed and then ran off to find them.

In fact, she was not that excited. What she really wanted was to warn Jonathan of Mike's presence, so he would not try to do anything against the boy. Jonathan decided to go back to the car and set off somewhere without telling her where to avoid confusion, because he did not like what happened between those two, leaving Joyce and Eleven alone. The older woman wrapped her arms around El and led her into the house telling her she had a surprise for the girl.

"Mike!" She exclaimed as she saw the boy standing in the living room.

"El!" He replied rather embarrassed. It was difficult to be with him and her mother in the same room, since the woman knew what had happened.

"I'll leave you all alone!" She kissed Eleven, and as she passed by Mike stroked his shoulder and then disappeared into her bedroom.

"Mik..."

"El," he interrupted her before he lost courage. "I love you!"

He stared at the floor, embarrassed. He had said that to Eleven before, and it had been very difficult, but this time, because of what they had done, it was even more difficult.

Eleven immediately walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Even though the girl's attitude impressed him, he returned the hug and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Mike didn't even even care that Eleven did not say he loved him too, because he was so happy to be with her like that. El did not respond to Mike's statement because she still did not quite understand what love was and how to differentiate the love she felt for her parents, her siblings, her friends, and Mike. Still, her embrace responded very well, and Mike understood.

After a few minutes, Eleven broke the hug.

"Mike," she stared at her feet to try to elicit the courage to speak, "you liked it when I- " she tried to get the words right, "masturbated your penis, right?"

Mike flushed. First for what Eleven was saying, second because she did not bother to speak lower and third because she had learned the word 'penis'. However, he found it cute that she said, 'masturbated your penis', if that phrase could be considered 'cute', but by the choice and excess of words. She was still learning. In fact, she had had that class at the police station that explained the biological meaning of sex. They explained how babies are made, showed the male and female reproductive organs, but as has been said before: much information for her to capture at once. However, she knew that those who had sex were very fond of each other (obviously there were exceptions), so she was annoyed when Mike said during the game last night that he didn't want to have sex with her. Eleven came to understand better after the adventure and the conversation with Joyce, but they had only been through the preliminaries, so Mike thought her mother was right to want to wait. He would have to hold on a little, even though he was dying to return what she did for him earlier that day.

"Loved every minute, Eleven!"

Mike smiled at her, making her feel more comfortable. And so, El got up the courage to ask a question that ran all over her head.

"You ... want to do it... again?"

He was afraid of looking very naughty with the answer. He wanted to look like a family man to Joyce, but as she had lowered her tone and he did not want to hurt her, he replied, "I can't wait for it, El!"

She was going to say something like," Let's go now", but he interrupted her before. "But first, let's wait a little longer."

"Mike..."

"Don't worry." He interrupted once again, seeing the confidence in the girl's eyes going away. "I still owe you one!"

"But why? Why wait any longer?" Eleven was impatient. Although it was nothing to her practically, El had felt some different things and was very willing to feel it again.

"Your mother asked, and she's right. It's better to take things slower." He could not say that Joyce would probably have a conversation with El, so he tried to fix it. "After you lose your virginity, you never get back. "She was still not convinced. "Do you trust me?"

Eleven gave Mike a charming smile and shook her head, saying yes.

"However," Mike said as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face. He laid a kiss on her neck that made her tremble. "We can have some fun, right? Like boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Eleven pulled Mike into her room and closed the door. Unfortunately, she had no lock, because she didn't like it. Being locked somewhere still frightened her too much. But she did not think anyone was going to get in there, especially since only Joyce was home and she knew well that she had to leave them alone.

Mike thought they could make out a little while SITTING on the bed, but he barely entered the room and, using her powers, Eleven made him fall back on the bed. She quickly straddled and kissed him. Without realizing it very well, Mike laid his hands on El's butt that was steep up so she could reach him. She started to kiss his neck. She wanted to know what his reaction would be, since she completely loved that. Mike started having difficulty breathing and felt that he could no longer control his lower parts.

For so long he dreamed of it. Although he was a 13-year-old boy when he met her and she was not attractive at the time, Mike was already fantasizing about her. He wondered how he could ask her out not knowing if she liked him. When he kissed her, she had no idea what that was, and then she'd treated Mike in a different way. She liked him a lot. It was as if he were her best friend only in a much stronger way. At least that was what she understood. If she had discovered before these things they were doing, then she would have been with Mike a long time ago.

As El was sitting on Mike's limb, as an instinct he rubbed himself on her while still kissing her fiercely. She began to feel something she had never felt before.

El sat up quickly, still on top of him, out of breath. Mike was scared. Maybe they went too far, and she was not ready.

"El?"

"I'm… feeling something weird."

"Here?" He said, realizing what she meant and lowering his hand to touch her exactly on that sensitive spot. She shivered at the touch. Eleven did not know exactly what it was, but she wanted Mike to go deeper, stronger, faster.

"Mike." She sighed. "Don't stop!"

Mike didn't want to do that. Actually, he wanted, but Joyce had asked him to slow down with El, however he didn't imagine she would be so ... determined. Since everything was new and she trusted him a lot, Eleven eventually let go and tried to know the unknown, especially after discovering that the unknown was very good.

Mike continued massaging that place, but El was still not satisfied.

"Mike ... more." She moaned shyly afraid that that was the maximum. Even so, it seemed there could be something more.

Mike paused for a moment to think and began to open Eleven's shorts. He sat with her still on his lap.

"El, look," he said, feeling guilty about Joyce. Why did everything they did make him feel so bad? "If you want me to stop, I'll stop. Wait!" He stopped her before she kissed him again, frustrated with the pause he had given her. "Can I?" Mike pointed to the low parts of El and not knowing very well what he would do, she nodded, and he put his hand inside her panties causing Eleven to let out a very low moan and be so floppy that he had to hold her so that she didn't fall back. "Come."

Mike laid her down on the bed and then lay down beside her, holding himself up on his elbow. He returned his hand to that sensitive spot. Mike was not quite sure what he was doing, but it was working according to El's reaction. She had her eyes closed and bit her lip to hold the sounds she wanted to make. Mike smiled because he had always wanted to have that effect on Eleven.

He realized that maybe she needed more inspiration. So, without removing his hand from inside El's panties, Mike stood over her and kissed her again. The boy pecked a few times his girlfriend's lips. He passed his kisses to her neck and his free hand to her left breast and then into her blouse, receiving small moans that confirmed the success of his movements.

"Mike!" She moaned a little louder.

Before she could continue he said, "El, quiet. My mother could hear."

"It's hard! Stop!" Mike realized she was very close to orgasm. For her, there seemed to be something wrong with her body, but he didn't stop.

"It's okay, El. That's how it goes."

Mike said trying to calm her, but she could barely hear him. Eleven was breathing very hard and her eyes ached as she squeezed them. She could no longer hold and groaned again, leaving Mike worried.

"Eleven, it's okay to moan, you're cute moaning, but mom could hear!"

El only managed to nod, and he soon realized that it was time. She started to convulse in the mattress and when she opened her mouth Mike stopped her by placing his hand that she ended up biting.

"Better?" He asked when she had calmed down a bit. Eleven nodded, still unable to speak. "That's what you made me feel this morning."

"I like it." She said breathlessly. Mike laughed at her innocence that he was slowly taking from her.

As Eleven recovered and Mike smiled like a fool, Hopper parked in front of his house with Will inside the car. He had fetched his stepson from the arcade on the way home.

When they entered the house and saw no one, not even when they called, Hopper decided to knock from door to door. Unfortunately, the first door was from El's bedroom.

"El? What? " He said when he saw Mike on top of El with his hand inside her blouse, while the girl's shorts were open. Mike thanked him for taking his hand from her lower parts before, and immediately stood when Hopper shouted, "Get out of here, boy!"

Hopper grabbed Mike's neck and led him out of the room. Eleven tried to pull herself together - she was still kind of dizzy with what had happened, buttoned her shorts and ran after them.

Will looked desperately at the scene of Hopper taking Mike by the neck out of his house. On the one hand, he thought Mike deserved it and on the other hand, he pledged it. All he wanted was for his best friend not to be in love with his sister.

With the shouting: Mike screamed with pain in the neck, Hopper cursed him and El asked her father to leave her boyfriend in peace, Joyce ended up attracted and got between the boy and the man when the two had left the house.

"Stop!" She shouted at her husband.

"I want this kid out of my house!"

"But we're already out here!"

"Even so..." Hopper realized then that he had no arguments for that, but he didn't lose his pose. "Did you know he was ON TOP of Eleven, taking off her clothes?"

Joyce looked at Mike who was crouched with his hands on his neck that still ached. He could only say, "Sorry, Joyce!"

"It's Mrs. Hopper for you, brat!"

"Look, I had a talk with El today and she didn't do anything wrong! You and I need to talk, Hop."

"Fine!" Hopper said still angry, "Are you okay, kid?"

"Yep."

"Get out of here then!" The sheriff shrieked again, but Joyce held him.

"El to say goodbye to Mike. You'll see each other tomorrow."

El nodded and walked over to hee boyfriend who was a little red, but he was better. She kissed his cheek and he ran off to the bike, shaking his head at Will and pedaling as fast as he could. Soon El lost his sight and wondered why their farewells were always racing.

Joyce realized that it was not just El who would needed to prepare for their sexual relationship, but everyone in that house. It would be a long night.


	8. Getting ready

Hopper was sitting in an armchair in the Byers' living room, which was now his too, drinking a can of beer as he stared at Eleven who was sitting right in front of him on the couch. Joyce was worried about her husband since it had been a long time since he drank to frighten away his problems.

Shortly after Mike left, Will and his mother tried to calm the Chief while El cried. She was afraid she would never see her boyfriend again. Jonathan came and went nuts when he heard from Hopper the scene he had seen in Eleven's room a few minutes earlier. Especially because he blamed himself so much for leaving. Maybe if he had stayed he could have stopped and preserved his little sister. It was then that Joyce lost her temper. Everyone talking about Eleven's sex life without her permission. It was nobody's business, and she would have been extremely upset if it was happening to herself.

After pushing the boys into their proper rooms, Joyce sat Hopper on the living room who was a little afraid of his wife's sudden attitude, and eventually obeyed, creating much courage afterward to order a beer that the woman gave a little mad.

Joyce paced the room thinking. What would she do with Hopper? She understood his concerns, but El was already 16 years old and Mike was almost 18. Even though they were in the age to start having sexual relations, until a day before she did not even date. Not to mention that the girl was extremely innocent for her age. The Chief did not trust his newest son-in-law. Not that he was a bad boy, but he was a man and that was enough.

"Jim," Joyce said as she sat down next to El to comfort her. "I know it's hard, but Eleven's grown, you know?

"You do not tell me you agree with that, Joyce!"

"I don't like it, but I agree! It's no use. One hour or another this would happen."

"You do not tell me they've-"

"Not yet."

Eleven watched her parents arguing desperately. She did not want to cause any kind of trouble, just wanted to be close to Mike. What they had done seemed so right. How could Hopper not like it? He did it to Joyce, did not he?

"I talked to Mike and he said he's going to take it easy with Eleven."

"Oh, yeah! I could see how _easily_ he was taking off her clothes!"

"I asked. And he was not going to take off my clothes. He just put his hand underneath!" Eleven said bringing the couple's attention to her. Joyce stared at the girl so that she would not say anything else because of the state Hopper was already in, but she continued, "I don't understand why it's wrong if it… feels good." Eleven said completely calm and happy by the choice of words.

"Oh no!" Hopper put his can aside. "I don't have to hear this!" He got up sharply. "Eleven is not allowed to have sex and that's final!"

The two of them jumped into their seats as Hopper slammed the bedroom door. El started to cry again. She did not understand what was happening and she would rather die than think she could not do it again with Mike.

"Do not worry, El," Joyce said as she hugged her. "Hop's just too protective, but in time he'll understand." She broke the embrace. "How about you take a shower and go to sleep now? Tomorrow we'll talk more about Mike"

Eleven odded, gave Joyce a kiss, and went to do as her mother had told her.

Joyce sat for a while, thinking about the facts. It was very difficult to deal with it. Eleven saw no evil in sex. She didn't realize the boys' position on that and how some people could take advantage of others. For her it was just something beautiful that people who loved each other did - and how Joyce wanted it to be just that. El loved Mike and that's why she saw no reason not to do it. Joyce also knew that Mike would never take advantage of El and that he loved her very much. He was completely respectful, had always been. If it was true that he was taking off El's clothes after the conversation they'd had, then there was one side of the story she did not know. So much so that she imagined that Hopper exaggerated a little. Probably they were just kissing as normal couples do.

It was then that Joyce realized she would have to take Eleven to the gynecologist! She had tried to avoid it, because Eleven was not yet ready to know certain things. Joyce was trying to count on the girl, but now that she was doing it without understanding it was inevitable. It was much easier to raise boys!

* * *

Mike woke up with a little headache. It was the 36 oddest hours of his life. He could not even believe it was true. That it had really happened. He'd dreamed about Eleven for four years and out of nowhere they were kissing, then sleeping together and then taking a shower together and doing all that.

He pedaled faster than ever the night before afraid the Chief would go after him and he would go by car and he had a gun! But it was worth it for Eleven. He felt bad even for Joyce because he had promised her something and did not comply. But how could he when Eleven overpower him like that? All he wanted was for it to be forgotten and then he and El could date in peace.

It was difficult to wake up early, but it was Monday and he had to go to school. But the worst was not laziness, but the fear of El not showing up at school. That would mean something very bad was happening. At first, she was taught at home by Hopper, nothing would stop him from taking Eleven out of school.

After Mike did his morning routine and changed his clothe,s he went down the stairs, but stopped and hid behind the wall. He could hear his mother talking on the phone. Of course, she was always on the phone, but this time he heard his name and Eleven's.

" _It's all right. Talk to El and I will to Mike_." There was a pause, but then she continued. _"Okay, count on me. Another, Joyce. Goodbye."_

Joyce? Was it with Joyce that his mother was talking to? Had Joyce told his mother everything? Oh no, no! He could not stand it! It was then that he prepared to climb the stairs, but was stopped.

" _I already saw you, Michael! Come down here!"_

In disagreement he went downstairs and sat down next to his mother on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Joyce told me about you and Eleven ..."

"What?!" He interrupted her.

"All right, Michael. I just wanted to tell you to be careful with her, you know what girls are like, don't you? And also, Joyce asked for some time, because she will take El to the gynecologist and then you are free, clearly always using condoms. She also thought you might surprise El because she's a little upset ... MICHAEL!"

Mike had literally stuffed his face into the pillow. Never, throughout his whole life, did he think he would have to hear that from his mother. He only moaned a little and his mother said.

"Go have breakfast and then straight to school."

* * *

"So, the sheriff caught you and El in the act?" Dustin asked as they walked down the hall.

"How do you know?" Mike asked in surprise, "Will?" Dustin nodded. "This better not spread!"

Then they caught sight of Will, El, and Lucas talking by the closets.

"Yo, dudes!" Dustin said approaching his friends.

"Mike!" Eleven ran to hug her boyfriend, ignoring Dustin completely.

"Wow! I was pretty sure I'm was not invisible!"

El smirked at him still hugging Mike.

"Be careful, eh? The boss is watching you!" Lucas warned.

"You too?" Mike said angrily, then turned to Will, waiting for an explanation.

"It's that although Hopper got really pissed, it was fun, Mike!" - Will said laughing taking the others along with him.

"Is everything okay at home, then?" Mike asked worriedly. Somehow, he wanted to be able to stay and protect her from Hopper's wrath. Not that the sheriff was aggressive like that with his daughter, but Mike felt guilty and wanted to make it clear that it was not her fault.

El nodded with a brief smile and he bent down to give her a kiss, still not breaking his embrace.

"Gross! What is this now?" Will asked with a little jealousy of his little sister.

"We are dating!" El replied, putting her head back against Mike's chest.

"Yeah? I'm her brother. Not in front of me, Mike!" Will knew Mike was a nice guy, but he'd rather not see it.

"Sorry, Wil ... uuhnph!"

Eleven stole a kiss from Mike before he could finish the sentence. She put her hands behind his head making it difficult for him to break free.

"El!" Mike shrieked as she finally let go of Will, who said at the same time:

"Eleven!"

"I told you, dating, Will!"

The bell rang and Eleven gave Mike one more kiss and then a kiss on the cheek of each their friends and walked away quietly.

"She's so good! It seems like there are no problems in her world!" Lucas remarked as the four boys watched El fade into the crowd in the hallway.

\- You know, I think Mike can't handle all this Eleven's fire!"

"Dustin!" Will could not bear to hear these things and see his sister doing these things " Lucas, warn the teacher that I'm going to be a little late, I need to make a call!" Then he turned to Mike. "And you behave yourself!"

Lucas had a class with Will at that moment and all the others were separated.

"You're enjoying it, eh?" Dustin teased Mike by patting him on the back.

And so, the rest of the day Mike had to listen to jokes about his sex life when Will was not around.

* * *

Eleven and Joyce were sitting in the waiting room that Monday afternoon. Joyce was not planning to make such an immediate appointment like this, but after Will called and said that Mike and El had the fire, they all thought it was better.

Eleven was nervous. She had no idea what was going to happen.

"Relax, El," Joyce said as she massaged her hand with her own. Eleven wiggled her legs.

"What is she going to do, mom?"

"Just talk to you about sex and examine your little body to see if it's okay."

"Ah ..." She lowered her head, still frightened. What did she mean with "examine your body"?

"If you want, I don't have to go in with you."

"No, Mama!"

Eleven did not care if it was embarrassing or whatever She did not trust people anymore. El really wanted her mother to be with her. Joyce gave her assurance.

* * *

When the consultation ended, El's head was spinning from so much information she had received. The doctor said that over time she would absorb it all. The hardest part was when she went to examine El's body. Though it was not recommended, Joyce had to stay on the girl's side, otherwise she could freak out and use her powers for she was not at all happy about anyone looking at her intimate places.

Since all the boys were at Mike's house, Joyce left her there so that later she would return with Will.

"Where were you, El?" Mike asked worriedly. Will hadn't mentioned.

All the boys were sitting at the table playing what incredibly was not D & D.

"At the ... gine ... ginco ... gilogist!" El said triumphantly as if she had uttered the word correctly.

The boys understood what she meant. Will pretended not to hear as Mike blushed and Dustin and Lucas giggled as they tried to hold.

\- W-what… good, El. Fo ... was everything okay? Mike did not know if it was okay to ask, but he thought it would be rude if he did not.

"Yea! She gave me this! "El extended a packet of condoms. Just like Lucas gave to you! Mom said that even though the pills aren't working yet, if you use that, we're free." She spoke quickly, practically spitting the information out without really understanding it very well. "It was fun to talk to her, but I didn't like it when she saw my vegi ... No! V-a-g ...

\- OK! - Mike interrupted her before she talked too much, if she had not already done that" Glad that was almost okay. Give me that."

He took the condoms from of El's hand, wanting to hide them so the boys could stop laughing.

"So, when are you two going to do it, El?" Dustin asked wanting to tease Mike and Will who were very embarrassed.

"Do what?" She asked confused. They could do so many things. What exactly?

"That's none of your business!" Will spoke quickly before the conversation dragged on.

"Thanks, Will."

Mike wondered what he was going to do with Eleven. His mother had said to impress her one way or the other, but he did not know how. And it was scary to know that they were officially allowed. The problem now was that everyone was counting on it. His parents, El's, his friends ... Everybody knew that one time or another it would happen and he did not like that at all.


	9. Courage

Mike planned to take Eleven to a special place on Friday. He was very in love and since they possessed the whole fire, why not consummate at once? But he would make everything special. He wanted El to remember that moment forever and to be happy to be with him.

He was nervous. It would be his first time too and although they have already done some things, scoring one day was so final and embarrassing. Not to mention he had their mothers on his ass.

Mike closed his eyes tightly and rolled over on the bed. It was a lot of pressure. Why could not it just happen? Why did they have to plan? Well, they did not have to, but this far-away-to-get-laid thing calmed him down. It was better than there in his room with his mother filling the sack.

Mike snorted and tucked his head under his pillow. What would he do for Eleven? Something about Eggos for sure. Well, only for him to be involved would she enjoy. He would ask Dustin and Lucas later. They were not the best advisers, but he could not ask Will since Eleven was his sister.

Suddenly something touched his back and he jumped on the bed.

"Eleven!" Mike shouted. "How did you get in here?" Then he slapped his forehead in his mind, for it was obvious that Eleven could get through any door she wanted. He did not usually lock his bedroom door at night, but he needed some privacy to think. Mike smiled so she knew he was happy with her presence. "What did you come here for?!"

"To see you" She smiled. Of course, she had gone there just to see him, but why so early? Eleven realized what Mike was thinking by his expression, then completed. "I missed you!"

That being said, she climbed on top of him, leaving her legs on either side of his hip and gnawed her lips voraciously without worrying about the door being open.

Mike also forgot that that was not the best time and kissed her back, holding her behind her thighs.

El passed the kisses to his neck, as he had done a few times before. If she liked it so much, he might as well like it. And Mike liked it. He even moaned in Eleven's ears and wanted to go to the end right there. However, he remembered that it had to be special and said, "El," she continued to kiss the boy's neck without caring. "Do you want to go out with me on Friday?" Anything that involved Mike interested her, so she immediately sat up and stared at him to listen. "We can go somewhere special."

"Do what?" That was intriguing. Mike looked so mysterious without saying where they would go, but no malice ever crossed Eleven's head. She played with her hands on Mike's chest.

"You know." El blinked several times trying to understand. Mike realized he would have to say otherwise she would not understand. He took a deep breath. "Sex." Eleven still did not seem to understand. "What are we doing here!"

"But we're already doing it here..."

Mike let out a sigh. It would be difficult to make her understand, even though she knew very well what he was talking about.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, leaning on his elbow and bringing Eleven close to him with his other hand.

She just smiled and kissed him again. Then they would do it all over again. It was what she had in mind. El kissed Mike warmly, then passed the kisses to his neck ... only this time Mike took his hands to the girl's bottom and not her thighs, and squeezed, making Eleven pant. And Mike had been hard for a long time now. Eleven did that to him so easily. It had happened several times, but of course he did not tell her. No one could know how much she moved him. Never! He was still in a state of acceptance. For some reason, to admit that he was in love with Eleven was difficult.

It had been ten minutes since El had come up to wake Mike up, so Karen came up to make sure everything was okay, and she saw the last scene Mike wanted his mother to witness.

"Michael!" She shouted and then Mike and Eleven stopped, but she was still on top of him, not realizing that it was the common and most certain thing to do at that moment to just leave. Karen took a deep breath and would certainly have a conversation with Mike later and would not blame El, because the girl was completely innocent in every way. "El, breakfast is ready. Come on!"

Karen reached out to call Eleven after looking at Mike who nodded, got up and followed Karen into the kitchen. The woman knew she had allowed it, but not at that moment and with the door open. What if Holly came by?

Mike thanked God that Eleven and the blanket were over him, hiding his erection from his mother. Much still would have to be explained to El. Mainly it was something intimate and that normally a person would not stay calm in that situation.

He got up and went to take a cold shower - if he could, of course - then meet El and the rest of his family. Mike didn't want to know what would happen when he got there. The look he would have to take from his mother and then the talk.

Karen watched El as the girl made her way to the kitchen. She was quiet for being caught in the act - of course she did not say much, but this time it was perceivable to be another reason. Still, she had a calm expression, not quite understanding the situation she'd been through. She'd been a little guarded because Mike had been completely embarrassed, and she supposed it must not have been nice then.

Karen smiled at the unconcern of El and realized that the girl was still completely naive and innocent. That meant that at least Mike would not go that fast, because the girl needed to be taught a lot. And so, Karen could control it a bit so these two did not mess up. Although it was clearly difficult for the scene she had just witnessed.

Ted and Holly were already at their seats at the table and Eleven joined them. She and Holly were getting along just fine. El realized that she really liked children and her powers were certainly a good distraction for the girl. The problem was that she did not talk much, but Holly in her new phase of childhood spoke for her and everyone else.

Unfortunately, Nancy would not join them. She was in college and El hated not to have her around. After they rescued Eleven, Nancy came to help her with womanly things, becoming her only girl friend. It was a shame she was not there. Especially at that moment that El was being introduced to a new world and needed to be protected. And Joyce was taking care of the girl, but it was so different to raise a girl and with Hopper around things were even more complicated.

Mike took a while to get out and his mother did not want to wonder why. Especially when she realized he was in the shower. Karen decided to stop thinking about it and serve breakfast. She'd imagined that Mike being a man would do less work than Nancy and Holly, but with Eleven in their lives, everything had gotten even more complicated.

When Mike came down everyone was already eating, and he witnessed a scene that pleased him a lot.

Holly had insisted on sitting next to Eleven now that she no longer wore the high chair and could choose her place. And when Mike arrived, Eleven helped Holly wipe the chocolate-milk grime off her cheek, laughing together afterward, prompting a smile from the boy.

It had never crossed his mind, but El really got along with his family. Her dad loved to explain to her about golf. He was glazed in that sport. He had even gotten up from his chair to teach the girl, and now they always played together.

Karen liked to teach him to cook. She even warmed her own Eggos. Mike did not know, but his girlfriend wanted to impress him by cooking as well as his mother one day. Especially when she realized that Karen cooked, because she was the woman, and if Eleven ever lived with Mike, she would cook and want him to like it. Little did she know that it was not necessarily her job to cook, but Mike would appreciate it because he had never made it to the stove.

Unfortunately, the only free place was next to his mother, where it would normally be Holly's place, and after snorting, Mike sat up unable to look into the woman's eyes.

"Why did you take so long in the shower, Mikey?" Holly asked, noticing his uneasiness until he arrived.

Karen started to stare curiously at the boy to know what excuse he would find. Not only to not give in, but also because Holly did not know these things yet. Though the child swore that Nancy and Steve were testing their mattresses like their parents.

"Ahhh," He started not knowing how to continue. "I delayed? I did not realize it."

He simply smiled as Holly imitated her mother who nodded negatively at Mike's behavior.

Eleven and Holly quickly returned to what they were doing. For some reason every time they ate a waffle they had to do it together. Mike even began to forget the embarrassment with that scene until his mother whispered, "We'll talk about it, young man."

And Mike could only puff.

* * *

Will, Joyce, and Jonathan were having their breakfast like it was that time before the Demogorgan took Will. That's because neither El nor Hopper were present.

Hopper after many protests agreed to take El to Mike's house and then headed to the police station. Joyce loved to have them around but reminiscing about the old days really made her feel much better. Only she and her two boys that were now very grown up. Especially Jonathan, who had refused to go to college for fear of leaving his mother and Will alone. Of course, now they had El and Hop, but Jonathan still had to go to a specific college to leave.

He got up from the table, excused himself, went to his room, picked up his bag, and went back to the kitchen to kiss his mother and give a pat on the back of Will's neck.

"Jonathan, be careful, my son!" Joyce said worriedly, getting up to remove the coffee table.

For some reason Jonathan had decided that when he was very stressed he had to camp in places he could take beautiful pictures. Joyce having to take care of so many things: Will who still suffered with the Upside Down, Eleven who tried to adapt to our world and Hopper who like every husband was working, that she did not realize the truth behind it. But Will, an observer as usual, made it clear he knew after the hundredth time why Jonathan had decided to camp.

"Jonathan!" Will shouted from the door as Jonathan put his luggage in the trunk. He ran to his brother before the other ran away. "When are you going to tell Mom that you're not actually going to camp?" He asked defiantly.

Usually Jonathan would deny as he had done so many other times, but Will had already taken out and had no more to deny.

"Leave me alone, Will!" He said simply heading for the front seat, but his brother barred him.

"I don't mind, but mom's really worried that you're venturing into the woods while you're actually comfortable in Nancy Wheeler's bed!"

"Okay, Will." Jonathan opened the door of the car nervously making Will stagger back so that it wouldn't hit him. "I know that the mom is afraid of some monster take me, but soon I will begin to study in Ancilla and you will be able to stop getting in my ass!"

Jonathan got into the car, but Will managed to fight back before his brother closed the door.

"It's ridiculous what you're doing to Mom! You better move soon then!"

Having that said, Jonathan started the car and disappeared from Will's sight.

Will knew Jonathan loved Nancy, but lying to his mother to meet her was not good. Joyce thought he was in danger in the middle of the woods and could go to the Upside Down at any moment, when in fact he was sharing the bed with Nancy ... and Steve! Yes, Steve!

Will didn't know exactly what was happening, but Nancy had moved to Ancilla with Steve because they were dating, so what the hell was Jonathan going to do there? He thought Nancy might be cheating on Steve, but when he found a male coat on the things of his brother, he doubted Steve was unaware of Jonathan's visits.

How did he know Jonathan was going to visit Nancy in college? Simple. One day, doubting the lack of photos Jonathan had taken on his trip, that's because his brother would take a picture of even a dead mosquito's dirt from the wall, he decided to investigate his things and found a pamphlet from Ancilla University. At first, he thought that Jonathan had gone there quickly, because he wanted to go to college, but soon he realized that it was there that Nancy studied. Not to mention that he came back much happier than when he left for his trip. There really was something there. He just hoped his brother did not get hurt since Steve was involved.

* * *

"I do not know what to do!" Mike was walking in circles while Lucas and Dustin listened to him uneasily. "I don't have the money to pay for a motel, to clean the room with candles and roses would be too cliché and in a tent in the middle of nowhere would be weird!

"Uh, in the middle of the woods was where you met her." Lucas reminded him. "It would make sense."

"Oh, Mike," Dustin snorted and he held his friend's shoulders. "Just get El, throw her into the bed and make love to her madly! Simple!"

"That's serious!" Mike said taking Dustin's hands off his shoulders, irritated. "What do I do, Lord?"

"Take her somewhere significant. Like frozen supermarket section!" Lucas joked.

"No!" Dustin exclaimed, "She would trade Mike for the Eggos!"

Mike was annoyed as his two friends laughed hysterically.

It was not a bad idea to take El to some significant place, but where? They either were in the Wheeler basement or on the street. How would they screw on the street? But it would have to be special.

"Mike!" His friends shouted when he suddenly came out of the cellar and picked up his bicycle.

While they were making jokes about Mike and El's sex life, the boy had thought of all the places he had passed by until he arrived in a room that made sense.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Hopper yelled at the boy sitting in front of him who could not look into his eyes.

"Permission to have sex with El at school." Mike responded as if he ached every word that came out of his mouth.

"Is Joyce aware of this? Is Eleven aware of this?" Jim made sure not to burst with the boy. How had he dared to ask him something like that?

"No! Look, Chief Hopper, I want to surprise Eleven, and my mother and Joyce agree. But I need you to clear the school!"

Mike's cheeks burned and he could not wait for that conversation to end. He really did not know what he'd gotten into himself. He had had that idea and had not thought twice. When he realized it, he was already having that conversation with the Chief. He slapped his forehead mentally. What was he thinking?

"Are you asking me to close the school Friday night for you and Eleven to have sex in the cafeteria?"

Saying it out loud made it kind of sound lame.

"That's where we had our first kiss."

"You're crazy!" Hopper stood abruptly.

"Hopper, please ..." Mike was grabbed by his collar.

"You will not be able to see Eleven for a week!"

"One week? But we were going to have sex on Friday!" It slipped away.

"Get out of my way, brat, before I finish you!" He pushed Mike back hard and the boy did not think twice before running away.

Hopper came home that night upset. How had Wheeler dared to make that request? Worse still, think about that? He knew that it was just bullshit in that kid's head. Eleven was not going to see, talk, date or do anything with Mike. Maybe it was better that Will walked away too. After all, they were both influential.

The way he slammed the door of the house caught the attention of Joyce, who had spent the whole day sitting on the couch waiting for Jonathan to call.

"What is it, Hop?" She said angrily, almost scared to death.

"The Wheeler boy!" He said as he sat down abruptly on the couch.

"What about Mike?"

"Can you believe he was asking me to close the school so he could take El there?"

"Why at school?" What the hell was he talking about? At school?

"Because that's where they had their first kiss."

"Oh, how romantic!" Joyce softened at once, knowing that Mike was struggling to impress Eleven.

"Romantic? Joyce, he asked to do it at school! I will not tolerate this!"

"He's trying to be cute, Hop! Give him some credit."

Joyce then stole a kiss from Hopper. He was missing it. And because she had done that in the living room, he was sure that only the two of them were home and did not think twice about giving in. He needed that. He was very stressed out taking care of his new children. He didn't know what he would do if it was Sarah. Hopper would protect her with his whole life just as he did with El, but watching her grow - something that did not exactly happen with Eleven - would make it even more difficult. At least he had a family. Something he'd been missing for a long time.

And when he fell dead on Joyce's bed after an intense session of love, he realized he did not know where Eleven was. If El was not home, then ...

"Joyce, where's Eleven?" Suddenly the anger returned. Especially when Joyce gave him a guilty face. So he had no doubt of where Eleven was and what he would do.


	10. El runs the show

**Author's note: Just making up for lost time. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What did you think would happen, Mike?" Lucas asked after Mike explained everything that had happened with Hopper a few minutes earlier.

Lucas and Dustin stayed in the basement of Mike's house, waiting for his friend to come back. They did not know where he had gone, but they thought it best to wait a little. And it did not take long. Soon Mike was back, pale and frightened. Hopper had almost hit him. And he knew it was not over. The Chief would still come after him and maybe he would have to stay a week without speaking to Eleven. God help Hopper to pity him!

"don't know!" The boy exclaimed irritated. "I just wanted it to be special for Eleven!"

"Just because it's not an extraordinary deal, doesn't mean it's not special." Dustin tried to comfort his friend, but he was a little annoyed. It had been so easy for him the first time. He did not have sex with someone who was his girlfriend, but the girl was a virgin too and they solved it quickly. They didn't suffer like Mike was now.

"Yeah!" Lucas agreed. "Lily and I decided the day and it was a normal situation, even so, very special!"

"I know! I know!" Mike took a deep breath. "Our mothers are in my ass! I understand them. El went through so much that they wanted it to be very special."

"Mike, Eleven looks at you like you put the sun in the sky! This is already special enough. You have nothing to worry about!" Lucas remembered. Only Mike's existence was enough for Eleven and she made that clear to everyone. Only Mike did not seem to understand.

"Mike?" The three friends heard a thin, low voice coming up the stairs. It was impossible not to know whose it was.

"El?" He answered and soon saw the girl holding a plate full of cookies. "I did'nt know you would come." He was a little nervous to see her in such a conflicting moment.

"I'm glad you're here!" She said when she saw the other two friends. "We made cookies!"

El offered the plate to them. Lucas picked up a half-suspicious cookie. He knew that El was still learning. Meanwhile, Dustin took as much as his hand could hold and put some in his pockets.

"You and Joyce?" Mike asked confused. Joyce was already in her fifth month of pregnancy, but because she was old to have children, she still felt sick and could not stand being near the kitchen.

"No. Me and your mother." Eleven answered as if it were obvious.

"One minute. Have you been here for a long time?" He asked finally, understanding what was happening.

She nodded.

"Damn it! This is too good!" Dustin had already eaten all he'd picked up, so he took the plate from Eleven's hands and began to eat the rest.

"Really, El." Lucas stole another cookie. "You got over it! You can get married!"

Mike blushed a little, but El smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Miss you." She kissed him quickly because they were interrupted.

"BYE!" The boys shouted toward the back door. They were not yet accustomed to Mike and Eleven like that. The burning hormones of need and anxiety.

"Thanks for the cookies, El!" Dustin said closing the door and running away with her plate. Well, it did not matter. There were only two more. She sighed, because Mike had not had a chance to try and she had done it for him. At least if Lucas had complimented her, it was good. Lucas was very fond of El, but she knew that a few years ago it was different, and so sometimes she sought her guarantee.

When the two of them were alone, Mike remembered how he was failing to impress Eleven. She had been so rejected in her life that he wanted her to feel the most loved possible. He just did not know he was enough for her to feel that way.

"What is it?" El asked when she noticed the look of failure on her boyfriend's face. The boy sighed heavily.

"I was trying to make our first time something special, but I discovered that I can't..."

Eleven frowned, trying to figure out what Mike was talking about. She managed to remember what 'first time' meant. She did not understand what the problem was. They were alone in the basement. Why could not they just take off their clothes and do what had to be done there? People were too complicated for her. Even Mike sometimes.

"Special?" She thought aloud, trying to understand him.

"First, I wanted us to get away from our mothers!" Mike needed to stay away from those women. They already knew too much about their sex lives that had just begun. And he prayed that it would really begin one day.

"Far?" El frowned even more, trying to imagine a place far from their mothers and special. Then something occurred to him. "I know where."

"Where?" He asked in surprise. How had she suddenly found a place?

"Tomorrow."

She gave him a kiss and went out the back door.

"El, wait!" Mike followed her and stood in the doorway. She kept walking, but slowly to hear him. "Want me to take you home?" Hawkings was not a dangerous place to be alone at night, but this wasn't about murderers, rapists, and robbers. When it came to monsters, there was trouble.

"I can do it, Mike!" Eleven had become an independent woman. She did not need Mike to be with her anymore. Not to mention, she clearly took good care of herself.

Mike took a deep breath. He knew he could not do everything for her, but knowing Eleven did not need him that much, it was not the best feeling in the world. Well, El still adored him. He had nothing to worry about.

Mike went back into the house and sat down on his couch. Why could not she tell him at that moment the place she had thought?

* * *

Eleven was halfway there when she met Hopper. The Chief was driving the other way.

"Eleven!"

"Dad?" She got closer when he stopped the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to get you." Hopper answered and his tone warned Eleven that he was not happy. "Get in the car."

She did not hesitate. It was not time to deny what Hopper wanted, it was time to scold him. After a little drive in silence, Eleven started to stare at him, knowing the Cheif had something to say. He took a deep breath, noticing the looks of El.

"What is it?" Hopper had a lot to talk about, just did not know how to say without hurting her feelings. He was so protective that he ended up overreacting.

"I'm the one who wants to know." El turned her face to the road ahead of her. She knew he was not going to take it. It was just waiting.

A few seconds passed and ...

"You're forbidden to speak to Mike, El!" It was to be expected. He always gave exaggerated punishment.

"Because…?" She was very indifferent and it irritated Hopper.

"Because he was asking me to close the school so you could-" He did not want to say the word. "to do inappropriate things." Eleven was not impressed. It was typical for Mike to go to extremes to please her.

"You've seen-" She meant Hopper to have them in her room. "Why now?"

"Because there are limits, Eleven!" The Chief stammered a little. He needed to do something. He could'nt bear to see his daughter with the Wheeler boy. It was hard to accept that she was growing up. "He has to understand that he can't ask and think these things!"

"Because…?"

"Because that's how it is!" Hopper punched the wheel of the car, startling the girl. She did not respond very well to the violence. "And you were with him now"! He paused a little. He could not lose his head with Eleven. He could not scare her.

"I was not with him! I was with his mother making cookies! I would give it to you, but Dustin ate them all!"

"Do you really want me to believe you were making cookies with Mrs. Wheeler?" Eleven shrugged. It was the truth and if Hopper did not want to believe it, it was his problem. Things were simple like that for her. The Chief sighed. "Just don't let Mike do things you don't want, okay?"

"Okay." Eleven did not quite understand what he meant, but she did not want to upset Hopper any longer.

Then they got home. It was fast, since the city was tiny. Eleven ran all agitated into the house. Hopper smiled at that vision. The girl acted as if life were just congratulations, because to her everything was very easy. She saw no evil in the world. And it hurt to show her that things were not quite like that, but Hopper knew he would have to say one day.

"Will!" Eleven screamed when she saw her brother in her room. She hugged him. They got on very well. Besides Mike, Will was the person the girl liked best.

"I'm sorry to be here in your room, but Mom's annoying!"

When Eleven moved, the family had to adapt. Will and Jonathan slept in the same room and Eleven in the other that once belonged to Will. Jonathan's old room was closer to Joyce's and Hopper's, and so Will could hear her humming along.

"Why?"

"Mom and Hopper had sex today and you know that when that happens, she gets super happy!"

Eleven nodded. She did not understand very well, but she knew that from time to time, after Joyce and Hopper were alone, the woman would start humming without stopping. Will and Jonathan quickly figured out what was happening, while El thought it was just adorable.

"Are you all right, Will?" She noticed her brother's uneasiness.

"She's my mother and she's pregnant!"

"AND?"

"So that's disgusting! I can't believe they did it anyway!" Will shuddered at the thought of his mother's sexual activity. Eleven laughed, but she knew there was something else. She and Will, being connected to the Upside Down, were also connected to each other. They read each other without any problem.

"And what else?" Will sat on El's bed and she was next to him, holding him in his arms to support him.

"I'm worried about Jonathan. I don't know if he knows what he's doing! I'm afraid he'll get hurt." Will felt that El knew what Jonathan was doing. She was innocent but very observant. He was sure that his big brother was not around taking photos.

"He's an adult. There's not much we can do..."

"But I wish there was!" Will sighed. He knew how much Jonathan liked Nancy.

"You two!" Hopper pointed to the two teenagers. "Bed now!"

They both sighed deeply. They went through unpleasant experiences with their parents, but even so, having a parent who cared was too difficult.

El remembered something.

"Do you know my mother's address?" Eleven was still half-lost with locations. Although he had gone there only once, Will remembered very well.

Will got up and wrote on a paper.

"Why do you want it?" Hopper always took her there willingly, she did not need to know the address.

"It's for Mike." Will understood at once and sighed. His mother, his sister ... He just wished he did not know those things. "Don't tell Daddy."

"Okay. I'm going over to Bethany's. Don't tell Daddy!" Will opened the window, ready to jump to the other side. If he left by the front door, he would be noticed.

"Do... ?"

"No, El!" Will almost fell "It's not all about sex! I just ... wanted to see her."

She understood. When she was upset, she also liked having Mike around. She was not even offended that her comfort was not enough. El had never been very good consoling. She barely spoke. It was good even if he spent time with Bethany.

Eleven took advantage of the fact that no one was around and took a long shower. There were times when she had no rest with Joyce always going awry. She could not occupy the bathroom for long, because the woman always needed to use it. May Joyce and Hopper have sex again, amen!

She thought a little about what to do with her siblings. If she helped Jonathan, it would certainly help Will. It really was not fair that Joyce was worried when her son was more than safe. Normally she would call Nancy and ask for advice, but this time her counselor was involved. She did not know what to do, but she hated seeing Will like that. Her brother was a very good person and suffered enough already because of the Upside Down. He did not deserve it at all. He was even breaking the rules for comfort with his girlfriend. Then a light went on. And what if it was exactly with Nancy that she should talk?

Eleven thanked God as she left the bathroom that she had a telephone in her room. Worried about adjusting El in their lives, Joyce thought it best that she had a telephone nearby if something happened. So, there was El typing one of the only two numbers she had decorated, the other was from Mike's house. She did not want his parents to listen, because that would hurt Jonathan, not to mention that she had been given clear orders to sleep.

" _Hello?"_

"Nancy?"

" _El Is everything all right_?" Nancy always asked her to call her at night if she needed to, because she would not be in any class and could attend, but she always worried. The girl hardly ever called to give good news. Normally, she was in trouble.

"Yes. I need to talk to you about Jonathan."

There was a pause and El could hear Nancy sigh.

"What about him?" Her tone had changed. She was no longer so friendly, but suspicious.

"I know he's there." El said simply, as if she was not saying anything too much. "Since you're with Steve, I just wanted to make sure you're not going to hurt my brother."

" _Oh, El_!" Nancy was taken by surprise and seemed to be having difficulty to keep up with the talk. " _I will not do anything. Just don't tell anyone, okay_?"

That was a delicate topic for Nancy who also did not know what to do, after all, they were in that situation because she could not decide her feelings.

"Okay." El trusted Nancy, so she did not press her any more. Those three were adults and knew what they were doing. At least they were warned.

Silence. Neither spoke for a few seconds, waiting for the other to speak.

" _So..."_ Nancy tried to break the tension. " _Is something good going in there_?" She asked, even if she doubted something big would happen. The only extraordinary events in that city were also dangerous. It was better to ask for nothing to happen.

"Mike and I are having sex on Friday." Eleven spoke again as if it were something normal to say to anyone.

Nancy shrank at the thought of her brother's sexual activities. She really did not need to know.

" _W-what a good thing, El_!" Nancy was not sure how to respond to that. " _Are you sure about that?"_

"Yeah!"

" _Great, so use protection and don't let Mike do what you don't want, okay_?" Once again this story!

"Okay."

" _I have to go, El!"_ Someone seemed to have called her. " _Good luck_!"

"Bye, Nancy."

El managed to sleep more relaxed that night. Nancy and her boyfriends were already warned and knew that El could do anything if they did not please her. It was only a matter of time.


	11. Zombie Boy

Every time Will wanted to talk to Bethany after their curfew, he would knock on her window twice, wait a moment, and strike one last time. She would open the window with a smile and help him in.

Will did not have much privacy, because everyone was afraid he would disappear again. Not to mention that it was difficult to rid him of the Upside Down after he returned. So, when everyone was asleep, he liked to escape and hang out with Bethany.

The girl was an only child and very protected by her parents too. She was only allowed to date Will, because he was a good boy. You would see in his eyes his innocence, so the couple decided to forget that Will had a funeral but was still alive.

They both had a reason to want some freedom. So, they were looking for it together. Once a month they would fly off at night, ride to Byers Castle and spend the night there enjoying the breeze and wondering what it would be like if they could do whatever they wanted, without leaving anyone worried or upset. After all, they knew their parents did it for their sake. Will didn't care that something would happen to them, because his connection with El would warn her if anything went wrong. She was the only one who knew of his escapes with Bethany.

Even so, when it was not a day to visit the Castle Byers, Will sometimes went to Bethany's house to talk. He loved to talk to her. Bethany was the only one who understood him. The difference was that Bethany didn't know anything about the Upside Down and so he could get rid of that place a little. He was tired of all that. That week four years before could not be forgotten and left behind at all. He felt that with Bethany, that had never happened, and he could have peace.

"What is it today, Will?" She whispered right after he sat on her bed. Her parents could not know he was there, otherwise they would not leave them alone and they wanted to be alone. Bethany's parents made the two date each other in front of them. It was hard to bear, but he did everything for her.

"There's something I didn't tell you, because I didn't think I needed to."

"But you always tell me everything, Will." Bethany sat down next to him, worried. She was afraid it was something very bad. If she knew the secrets Will kept, she would be terrified and very upset. But after all he suffered, Will thought he had the right to be a little selfish and omit the truth of it. He wanted someone not to see him as the sick boy, haunted by a world that should not exist. Yet he was the weird boy who died and came back to life. The excuse that Bethany knew was that he got lost in the woods when he fell off the bike and took a week to be found. The body was another boy Hawkins's poor skill identified as Will. That's why his mother got so crazy. She knew it was not his body.

A year ago, he decided he would tell the truth, but he didn't know where to start and knew she would be upset that he had not told her before. Each time it got worse, because it was longer without telling the truth, but he did not know what to do.

"I know, but I do not even understand what's happening!" Bethany knew when her boyfriend needed support, which was almost always the case. She took him in her hand, encouraging him to continue. Will sighed. "It's about my brother. I think he's in trouble."

"Why?" Bethany tried to understand. Will put one of his hands on his face and rubbed it trying to find the words.

"There's so much you don't know, Beth! And I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to hurt you!"

"I can handle it, Will!" She was a little scared, but she wanted to know to support him whatever it was.

"I'll tell you a part, because without someone, you will not believe me."

"But, Will..."

"Do you trust me?" Without Eleven, who could prove everything he told her, Bethany would not believe it, just like Max did. Not that Bethany doubted him, but all that was just too crazy and complicated. Sometimes he did not even believe it. If it had not been for the monster that had inhabited him, he might have stopped thinking it was all real.

Bethany nodded, and Will sighed before telling her about his week in the Upside Down and the year that followed. She looked the same way all the time to see how far Will would try to sway her. When he finally finished, not mentioning Eleven's powers, Bethany got up and stood by the window.

"I need you to go!" She said without looking at him, because in Will's eyes she could see the fear of losing her, and deep inside Bethany knew it was true, but all that was unlikely.

"Beth..." He started without knowing how to finish.

"Will!" She held her tears. "Go, please!"

He didn't want to go. It seemed an eternal goodbye, but he knew that Bethany needed space to process everything and he hoped that in time, she would understand.

Beth always thought Will was special, different. There was something about him that was not of this world, but Demogorgans?! She cried because she did not want to think that her Will was leaving. Maybe that was all in his head. He could be sick and of course she would be by his side, but the relationship would not be the same.

* * *

Friday Mike practically jumped out of bed. He wanted the time to pass so he could find his beautiful El. He would call her that. No! That was very formal. How about kitten? Very vulgar. Princess? That's it. Eleven was a princess herself. His princess.

He spent two hours getting ready. Although he knew he could go home before meeting her in the other city, he wanted to look 'catchy'. Did that make sense? He did not want Eleven to look at him and lose her lust. Little did he know that his appearance mattered little to her.

Upon reaching the hallway, he spotted Dustin on the other side also wearing a suit. Upon reaching him, Will and Lucas arrived together.

"Why are you dressed for a wedding?" Lucas asked, analyzing their outfits. "And why do you look like you're dead?" This time the question was directed at Will.

"Bethany hasn't talked to me for four days!"

"Why?!" The three of them asked in unison, and Will almost told them, but realized they were in the hallway.

"I can't say here. After school in the place?" His friends understood what he meant by 'place.'

"No way..." Will was his friend - Okay. Sex with El can wait, - Mike said, half disappointed - but only twenty minutes!"

"Are you two having sex after school?!" Will asked interested in his sister's business. He needed to make sure he agreed.

"At night, but I need to get ready!"

"Get ready to have sex?" Lucas asked mockingly.

"Yeah." Mike shrugged. He didn't know what to do to get ready, but he needed time to be alone with his thoughts.

"Is that why you're in that ridiculous suit?" Lucas sneered, and Mike looked at him with disdain.

"I wanted to look presentable. Don't girls like that?

"No, man!" Dustin snorted. "They like badboys, take it from me! Like... Billy!" Dustin just didn't dress like Billy, because he was Max's brother, the brother that she hated.

"Billy?!" The boys said together, their eyes popping out at the mention of that name.

"He was a jerk, but... the girls loved his style!"

"Indeed..." Mike said thoughtfully, and everyone agreed. Then Lucas realized that a part was not yet explained.

"What about you? He turned to Dustin. The boy shrank a little, not knowing what to say.

"Max arrives today..." Lucas frowned and the they all tensed. He and Max broke up, because they were both too stubborn. Dustin hated the fact that he had not been saddened by the event. He wasn't close to Max of his friendship with Lucas, but since his friend had found happiness in Lily, Dustin couldn't contain himself. Whenever he could he called Max and they were closer than ever. The boy doubted that one day he would have something with her, but he wouldn't stop trying. Even so, being friends was already very good. That made him very happy. He had been so excited that he had forgotten to tell Lucas that Max would arrive that day and maybe he was investing in her.

"How long will she stay?" Mike asked worried for several reasons. First, he and Eleven still did not quite understand each other. Second, if Max only stayed for that day, he would not be able to see her because of his very important commitment to El. Although not liking her at first, Mike acknowledged that it was only jealousy on Eleven's account and found out that Max was very cool. He just didn't go any closer, because Eleven had already killed people. It was better not to risk it. Max was a good girl.

"Until Sunday night." Dustin answered still awkwardly, because of Lucas's gaze that practically melted him.

"Great"! Mike sighed in relief and his friend's attention turned to him.

"What sudden interest is that too, Mike?" Right after they broke up, Max moved out of town. She and her brother did not get along. After she had stuck a needle into his neck, he respected her, but every time the girl felt more disgusted. She went to study in a reformatory in Indianapolis and came back a few times to visit her family. Only this time she would see Dustin, too.

"Jesus!" Mike exclaimed. Everyone knew he was crazy about El. "No interest, I just want to see an old friend!" Why be jealous if the two were through? And another, Lucas had Lily.

Then everyone turned to Dustin who obviously had other interests.

"I want to see my old friend too!" He said and then left as fast as he could without even picking up the books in his locker.

Dustin had been hurt. Although Nancy danced with him and he was very grateful, from the beginning he knew it would stop as soon as they stopped playing the song. He had been rejected by a lot of girls and the girl he liked had him traded for his best friend. It had not been easy to absorb, and Dustin felt smaller. Smaller than Mike who had Eleven. Smaller than Lucas who had Max and then Lily. Smaller than Will, because of all those events he got all the attention and Bethany. He was the only single in the group. Although Will and Mike were still virgins, Will was by choice and if he decided otherwise, he would not have much trouble getting it. And Mike was living his last hours like a pure boy. Soon, he would be the only virgin. The boys didn't know it, but it bothered him. He had even said he had sex with a girl and then they went to different sides, but it was all a lie. He felt bad and insecure if Lucas knew that he was interested in Max. He had often spent sleepless nights trying to find a way to tell his friend or resist his love for the redhead. It was difficult.

Mike saw all this, and Will did, too, but the second did not have the courage to say anything. However, they both thought the same thing: it would not hurt if Dustin found love even if it was Max. And Lucas would have to accept because he did not have to care about that, only about Lily.

"We'll talk about this later, too!" And they all went in different directions to their classes.

Mike wondered how he was going to devote so many hours to Eleven, and there were so many things going on. And then he remembered that he was a man and once he opened the sex drawer, all the others would close.

'That place' was Hopper and Eleven's cabin. Since they had moved into the Byers' house, everyone involved used it as a secret base if necessary. The boys pedaled there as soon as the class was over. Eleven did not go to school, because it was day to stay with her mother. This happened once a month and Mike had completely forgotten. Normally he would have been annoyed once he had dressed up so much, but this time he was glad she had not seen him in a suit. Mike was going to change all the visual again.

Will told them that he had told Bethany the truth, keeping El's abilities a secret, and they almost all had a heart attack. The deal was that nobody knew, but the lie was killing Will. Though the mindflayer was gone, some sequels always stayed, and Bethany noticed, and then he lied. He could not spend the rest of his life with her like that.

"It's easy for you!" He said defensively "El knows, Dustin isn't dating anyone," and the mentioned frowned, "and you Lucas, there is nothing to make you lie to Lily! Beth knows there's something wrong with me! Problem is, now she didn't believe it." Will was discouraged again, thinking that he was losing the only person who really could make him happy. And on top of it, she carried a deadly secret.

Mike sighed. Always closest to Will, he knew how he suffered. Lucas and Dustin should also understand, especially Lucas, because of when they met Max.

"El wouldn't prove that the Upside Down exists, but if Bethany believes in Eleven's powers, she might believe what Will has already told!" They all agreed, knowing full well what they had to do. All this was in the name of Will's happiness. "I'd cancel my night with Eleven for you, but ... she's already at her mother's house, that is, we'd have to tell the adults and they would not let her. Everyone agree?" They nodded once more. "Hold on until tomorrow. I'll try to make El come back early."

* * *

Mike once again robbed Nancy's piggy bank. She was in college, she would not miss it. He ran over to the only clothing store in Hawkins and tried to find the clothes closest to the Billy style. His mother had agreed to lend the car and when Mike noticed, he was already in front of Eleven's mother's house. He hesitated when he knocked. Courage.


	12. At long last

The door opened by itself and Mike startled, so he remembered that his girlfriend had super powers and laughed at himself.

Everything was off, and he slipped in, trying to find Eleven. When he arrived in the living room, he noticed that there were lights in the yard and ran there. He had only visited that house once, when Eleven invited the whole gang to meet her mother. In the dark, he had trouble finding the backyard door, but luckily, he arrived quickly.

"El?" He said when he finally saw her sitting on a reclining wooden chair in the open air.

Eleven got up and he noticed she wore a robe and was barefoot.

"Mike!" She ran up to him and hugged him as if they had not seen each other for 353 days. "I missed you." He smirked.

"Me too!" He hugged her harder, totally forgetting why he was there in the first place. "Where's your aunt?"

"At the clinic with mom!" As soon as Eleven came back, Terry got better, so they decided that medical follow-up would help a lot. Sometimes she slept in the clinic and when that happened, Becky went along. In short, they both had no idea what Mike and Eleven were up to.

Mike felt a little sick to be taking advantage of the empty house to have fun with Eleven, but the two of them had no choice. Unfortunately, being teenagers and having parents so present, it was with these situations that they could enjoy.

He didn't realize he had his eyes close the whole time and when he opened them, still with Eleven in his arms, he realized that El had planned a great night.

The moment he arrived he could only focus on her, so he had not realized that there was a large mattress on the floor with two pillows and a duvet. The lights he saw from inside the house came from candles surrounding the place. Did she want them to do it outdoors? Then he remembered that the house was isolated and that it was very difficult for anyone to walk in on them. It was just the two of them. He smiled, not believing that Eleven had done all that for him.

"How did you do all this?" He asked without thinking much, because he was surprised and impressed.

"The mattress belongs to Auntie Becky, and the candles and the Champagne, I stole!"

Mike nodded pleased, still impressed when he realized what she had said.

"El! You can't steal!"

"Nobody saw!" She kissed him, making him forget. He doubted anyone would discover it, even because she was Elle Hopper, the girl with super powers. _His_ girl with super powers.

Mike deepened the kiss and pressed her against his body. He had never been so happy in his whole life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked when they lacked air. Like the man, he felt responsible and obliged to ask. It was all right, but Eleven was still very innocent. Of course, he definitely wanted to, but he always had to be careful.

"Yes! I love you very much, Mike!" It was the first time she had said it so clearly and surely, and he knew he could never be happier than that.

Mike kissed her very quickly because after that statement he could not help caring for her, and then he said, "I love you too, El!"

"More than science?"

"Yup"

"More than D & D?"

"Of course!"

"More than Star Wars?"

"I love you more than anything, El!" The situation amused him. Of course, Star Wars was awesome and he was still impressed by the special effects, but Star Wars did not have sex with him, did it? Although he already masturbated thinking about Princess Leia. Only Dustin said it did not count because she did not really exist and Mike felt very bad if he thought of Carrie Fisher. Only the masturbations for El counted, but she did not need to know that. "What about you, El? Do you love me more than Eggos?"

She frowned, her little nose twitching something he thought was sweet.

"Don't make a difficult question!" And instead of being angry, Mike had fun as he kissed her again, pressing her against his own body, wanting to feel her.

He lowered his hands to her thighs and cupped her bottom under her robe. It was then that he realized that she wasn't wearing panties. Then he turned away looking at her, clearly surprised by her fearlessness, wondering where she wanted to go with that, and he smiled with a little malice and shyness.

Eleven took a few steps back and opened her robe, letting it fall slowly to the floor. She was completely bare, and Mike could not help but analyze all the curves of his girlfriend and appreciate her. Eleven was already getting embarrassed, then climbed onto the mattress and lay down, leaning on her elbows.

Mike understood that it was for him to join her there, but when he approached, Eleven shook her head and pointed at him. Mike rolled his eyes. He was not very comfortable with the fact that she was lying down and having a privileged view of his body, because he was very skinny and had nothing to show. Not even his limb helped. It wasn't awesome, it had a normal size. What did El see in him? Maybe she would give up when she took a good look.

Mike took off his clothes, having difficulty with his pants. He almost fell and Eleven snorted, which made him blush. When he was finally completely naked, Eleven sat up and crossed her legs. Mike wasn't amused by that position but did the same thing in front of the girl. His cock had probably reached his full erection and he wanted to get Eleven to touch him, but he could see that there was something in her head and waited to see what she was going to do. Meanwhile, he pulled two condoms out of the pocket of his pants and set them aside for when they were needed.

Eleven opened the Champagne with her mind, her noise starting to bleed. They laughed, and suddenly the glasses floated away filled with the liquid that stood there alone. Mike frowned worriedly not wanting her to be tired. She saw his discomfort and quickly cleared her nose.

"I don't want you to get tired, El!" He told her so she would know he was not mad."And why Champagne?"

"Dustin and Lucas said people drink it before sex!" Mike thanked God that he had not yet drunk, otherwise he would have spit it all out on Eleven! Was she asking for advice from those boys? Those mushroom heads? Will was okay, but he was still a virgin. He even preferred her to ask their mothers! No! He was not that crazy. Eleven noticed Mike's conflicts and lowered her head thinking she had done something wrong. Embraced her body by becoming shy. "I just wanted it to be special..."

"And it's special!" He put a hand on her chin to lift her head, stroking it quickly. He didn't want to upset El. She was doing more than necessary. "I feel bad that I did not do this for you!" He looked around. The candles, the place, the sky ... How lucky it was not going to rain! "That's what our parents expected of me, and you did it! This is incredible, but I owe you so much still!"

"You should not." She smiled still shy, knowing that what Mike made her feel was enough.

The two of them slammed the glasses and drank immediately. El set her glass aside and swore she would never drink again.

"What a terrible idea!" Mike also dropped his glass. "Maybe we should have gone straight to the sex!" He laughed and El looked at him clearly scolding him for his saucy and he swallowed hard. "Or not! W-what I mean, e-me ..."

Eleven laughed and picked up a strawberry that Mike had no idea it was there. He supposed it was another idea of Dustin and Lucas. But where did she get these things from? Instead of giving him tips on how to get Eleven crazy, they kept talking to her!

"Half." El said putting it in Mike's mouth. He bit down and swallowed half of the strawberry and Eleven did the same. She smiled, and he did not hesitate.

Mike made Eleven lie down on the pillow and lay down next to her, kissing her warmly. It might be weird, uncomfortable, but the tips of their friends had worked out in the end.

The contact between their intimacies made them both moan and they ground agains each other wanting to feel more.

"Mike!" He loved it when she spoke his name like that. Mike knew at that moment that he would do anything to hear it again.

He started kissing the full length of El's neck and moved to one of her breasts. Without realizing it, she grabbed the sheet trying to contain herself and he had barely touched her. His dream was to stick his face between her breasts and he took some advantage, staying there for a few seconds before continuing the work.

Eleven could only focus on the places of her body that shivered when Mike touched her. He ran his hand over one of her thighs as he lowered his kisses down El's belly until he reached her...

"Mike!" The girl's back jumped from the mattress and he ran his tongue over the main point. Eleven had never had legs so wide open for him, and Mike had to restrain himself from admiring the sight. He tried to find what El liked best, but it seemed like everything he did was good. He ended up creating a sequence in his head doing everything a little hoping to get more reactions.

As he inserted his finger he realized just how much Eleven was ready to receive him. He even had to wipe the sheet so he would not leave their bodies lumpy, but that made him happy because he did not want to hurt her at all.

Eleven pulled at his hair trying to pull him up, but as he held himself, startled at the time by the girl's attitude, she used her mind to pull him.

"Eleven!" He said when they were face-to-face. "I really don't want you to..."

She switched the positions by standing up and taking Mike's lips voraciously. Their tongues struggled for dominance, and Mike was impressed by El's determination. A week ago, she had not even kissed and now she did it like a professional. Not that he was going to complain, but when she was with him, that tough, tough Eleven disappeared into a fragile and delicate Eleven. He paused to wonder if she would take it easy during sex.

He grabbed the girl's ass and forced it down, rubbing once more. She gasped in his mouth, never separating them. If that was good, would you imagine when he was inside her for real?

Mike could not resist, and when he realized he'd already slapped Eleven's butt who squeaked with the unexpected attitude, but then she groaned and clawed at the boy's chest. He could not believe she'd accepted. Much less that he was about to lose his virginity with the love of his life. Surely the next day he would reflect a lot on that, but at the moment, he decided to just enjoy it.

Eleven gave strong bites to his chest and ran her tongue over his nipples. Mike was so lost with the sensation that he only realized she had went down when El put his whole cock in her mouth. Eleven moved her head up and down quickly, not giving Mike time to breathe. He held his face trying to get accustomed to it and control the feeling, but he was almost in there.

"Eleven, I'm going ..." He rose quickly, pulling her up so she could stop. If he ejaculated, he was done. They would have to wait at least twenty minutes and that would end the fire.

She pressed Mike's chest so that he lay down again and he was kind of worried. It's just that Eleven was a little crazy about ideas. Always good to be careful. She positioned herself above his member and lined him ready for penetration.

"Eleven!" Mike jumped at the time, which almost completed the act, but she went along leaving him relieved. It almost went in without a condom!

Mike quickly opened the package and put it on. If it had not been for Eleven's mental powers that would have been a disaster, because he was very anxious to be able to put it first. And it was never good to waste a condom, right? You never know when you'll need to use it again.

Eleven made Mike lie down again and positioned herself one more time. But why was she so anxious? He realized that her hands were shaking too. He stroked the girl's back, trying to make her more comfortable.

"El, is everything okay?" Eleven looked down, making him uneasy. "Nervous?" She nodded. "Me too."

Even though pain was not a concern to him, he was afraid of hurting her and being so close to something he had long imagined, was frightening.

Mike took advantage of that moment when El was vulnerable and reversed positions once more. It was so good to do that, that Eleven wanted to feel Mike inside her, but she knew she had to go through something first and that was why she was so anxious.

Mike gave light kisses down El's face, so she would calm down. He tried to keep his posture, because he was also freaking out a little. He had nothing to fear, it was just Eleven. Well, she'd already killed people, but he didn't feel he should worry. It wouldn't happen to him.

"It's gonna be okay." He stroked her face sweetly. "We can stop here if you want." Eleven shook her head several times and so quickly it looked like she was going to break his neck. "Okay." Okay. "He smirked.

Mike lowered his hand to align himself and pressed against El's entrance who squeezed his shoulders with the sensation. He looked at her and she nodded.

He kept pressing in, but it was difficult to get inside. Each time El pressed his arms more tightly as he went deeper. And the worst thing was that he was enjoying it.

He had closed her eyes to focus on his movements and not hurt her, but when he opened them, Eleven had closed her eyes too, but her expression of pain was clear.

"El," she opened her eyes and a tear trickled down. It was heart-breaking. That girl had already suffered too much, he could not stand t be the reason this time, "we should stop!" His part that was in complete ecstasy prevented him from saying that they would stop and leave, but She denied it again. But Mike knew her very well and knew she was tough. "It's okay."

Eleven denied it again, but Mike ignored it and slowly withdrew. They both sighed deeply and he was a little disappointed. It had been very good, but it wasn't worth it if She didn't like it too.

"Are you okay?" She answered with a kiss. Mike had thought the pain had spoiled the mood, but Eleven was clearly in the mood. Well, they could have a little fun, could not they?

Mike prepared to walk away and propose some other activities for El, but she held him and kissed him again. Well, that was a valid activity, was not it?

He melted into the kiss. He was glad that Eleven was fine because the expression on her face at that moment would stay in his head forever. Suddenly he felt a good feeling and when she realized it was inside her again.

-El!" She just laughed and kissed him, putting her hand on his ass to go deeper.

Mike was still not convinced. He pulled away again and El rolled her eyes at his chivalry.

"It's okay, Mike." She made their foreheads touch. "I want it!"

He had already resisted about three times. He couldn't anymore with that sensation.

It was easier at least to get in and he moved a few times for Eleven to get used to. He held it so he would not stamp on his face that he was going through the best moment of his life. Almost, right? Because it would not be perfect until El was happy too.

"Better?" She nodded and he frowned. "Speak the truth, El!

In milliseconds he was lying down and El had taken over. That was the best view of his life. He had a very privileged sight.

"El," Mike had imagined that sex would be good, but it was a million times better. Impossible to explain what he felt. He could only concentrate on Eleven around his cock, "okay?"

She nodded, and her face was better, so Mike relaxed, but he promised himself he would not lose focus so that she would never feel that again.

Eleven got used to the position and the invasion. Although she was aching deep inside, she felt something good, yet she continued because she wanted Mike to feel good. And he was feeling really good. Feeling too good.

He completely lost focus. As Eleven held on to his chest for support and moved faster and faster, as much as she could, Mike closed his eyes, holding on to her hips and panting. El moaned much more, but he could not help himself.

He began to run his hands over her body trying to decorate her figure and opened his eyes from time to time to remember the image, but it was very difficult. The feeling was too dominant, and Mike found himself ejaculating ahead of time. He squirmed a little and moaned. He took a moment to understand.

Mike needed a moment to compose himself and realize what had happened. The moment he opened his eyes, Eleven laughed of how much he blushed.

"S-sorry, El!" She shook her head so that he knew she wasn't mad and kissed him happily that she had brought him there. "One minute."

He put El on his side and took off the condom. Now that it was full, he was not too happy to use it. It was a little bloodied, which at first frightened him, but Eleven had a calm expression.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Mike said as he leaned over to face her. He wanted her to be honest, but he knew it was not on purpose. It was her hard-witted spirit that most of the time he loved, but it only worried him then.

She nodded.

"I'm happy!" She kissed him again. After all those strange times, they were finally well and that simply made her overjoyed.

She felt something pressed, then realized it was Mike's hand. Of course, he was not going to let her out with nothing.

He did not penetrate her at any moment with his fingers, trying to spare her from it, but he kissed her and stimulated her until she reached her apex. Mike was still not satisfied yet. One day or the other she would end it properly, otherwise he would never forgive himself. Eleven deserved that and much more.

He lay in her arms, recovering from the orgasm as they both admired the stars. Mike was still a little embarrassed to have finished before, but happy that El was well and understood. After so long, they were finally sharing that special moment.

"Reminds me of you."

"Hmm?"

"The starry sky. Because of that!" Eleven pointed to Mike's freckles, making him uncomfortable. He had always hated it. When he was a child, he was bullied because of it, although they were very discreet, but El liked it and that was what mattered.

Suddenly El stirred a little, taking something by his side. Mike supposed she wanted more strawberry, because it was so good, so he continued to admire the sky. Only he heard a different noise and when he realized, Eleven had lit a cigarette.

"El!" He leaned on his elbows, not believing what he saw.

"Dustin and Lucas said is good after sex!"

"You have to stop listening to them!" Mike said angrily. Eleven was too naive and those two should know that. He was going to have a little chat with his friends later.

Eleven stuffed the cigarette in Mike's face and he thought it best to take a drag to make her happy. He coughed a lot, making her laugh, because she had not had the same reaction.

After that Mike made sure to erase it and turned his attention to Eleven. She looked so pretty that way with a beautiful smile on her face. So he was happy, too.


	13. Dilemma

Mike did not know what a hell of a noise that was, but he didn't want to wake up at all. When he realized it, it was the alarm clock. But it had to be that to spoil the fun!

Eleven turned the alarm off with her mind and snuggled back into Mike's arms. They had fallen asleep, because that whole week was tiresome. First the two declared themselves, then they had the pressure to get laid. They wanted to, but it was difficult with everyone knowing. Hopper then freaked out ... Actually, everyone went crazy. But they were finally there together, and they had succeeded. Mike could not take the smile off his face and El had a calm expression.

"You have to go." She said simply lying on Mike's chest.

"Uhm." He nodded and kept his eyes closed. It was cozy there and Mike did not notice what Eleven was talking about. "What?!" He sat up abruptly and Eleven laughed as she hugged the pillow. "Why?! It's not day yet!"

"Mike," she took her boyfriend's hand to comfort him. "We can't risk it. Aunt Becky could tell Hop!"

Eleven kissed his hand and then rubbed it close to her face. She wanted him to know that she wanted him to stay, but it was not an option. He had to go.

"I know." Mike lowered his head in despair. They tried so hard to get there and it was over so fast. He wanted to hug El and never let her go.

Eleven stroked Mike's backs and then stretched, knowing she would have to stand up otherwise he wouldn't. Her breasts were uncovered, and Mike could not help noticing them and thinking how beautiful El was and how lucky he was.

He rolled over her and she was startled, but then she laughed as she began receiving kisses all over her body. Mike started down her neck, past the gap between her breasts, and then through her belly. Eleven watched him. The look in his eyes of pure adoration and the thrill that it all was his. Their eyes met, and she smiled, happy that she finally belonged to him and he to her. Now they were fine and she would do anything to keep this up.

Mike could not resist El's smile, then kissed her sweetly. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so soon Mike was distributing kisses all over El's body again and she laughed.

"Mike! Stop!" She tried to hold back her laughter, but she was tickled, and Mike would not stop. Of course, she could knock him down if she wanted, but without violence, right? Mike loved being in control.

"You are very beautiful, El!" He smiled and continued with his kisses. "I love you so much!"

Eleven watched the starry sky as Mike lowered his kisses down her body and she knew that was the best moment of her life. They were more in love than ever and she felt they would stay this way for a long time.

"I love you too, Mike!" He stopped to watch her, for he saw her voice full of emotion and could not believe that El was crying again. "Thank you for finding me and taking care of me that time, and for this now. I'm so happy!"

Mike came up to face El, still on top of her.

"I'm too and I don't wanna leave!" He lay on El's chest and never thought he belonged so much anywhere. She stroked his hair and Mike thought he would cry because he didn't want to go, but he knew he had. Eleven had been clever leaving the alarm clock there.

Mike gave Eleven a kiss before getting up and began putting on his clothes. El leaned on her shoulders and noticed that her boyfriend's style had changed dramatically. He wore a dark blue shirt and left the first buttons open, exposing his thin white chest. The jeans were tight, and she was sure she could see the exact shape of his bottom. But what she didn't believe was that she didn't notice the different hair. It was filled with hair gel and after tidying up, Mike left everything behind.

"What is it?" He asked as he finished dressing. He noticed that El's eyes were fixed on him all along. But he did not expect to hear what he heard.

"What the hell is that, Mike?" She said simply, and Mike was startled. What was she talking about?

"What?!"

"The outfit!" She pointed to her boyfriend from below.

"Oh!" He realized what she was talking about, and he straightened up to look sexy, putting on his sunglasses. He had to be careful because he was sure El was going to jump on him with that vision, but instead Eleven started to laugh. "El?"

"Mike," she put her hand over her mouth to control her laughter, "why are you dressed like Billy?"

El was only propped up on her elbows on the mattress, but she threw himself so she could laugh hysterically while Mike watched her all the time without reaction. It was supposed to be sexy and not funny!

When she finally managed to control herself, Eleven noticed the expression on her face. He was obviously injured and El rolled his eyes. She reached for her robe, and walked over to Mike, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wanted you to be ... aroused." He was not sure how to set it, but he sure wanted Eleven to be very attracted to him and maybe he was not enough.

She laughed again.

"Bare." She said simply as if it were the other times she barely spoke.

"What?"

"Not wearing anything. That's what makes me ... aroused!"

Suddenly Eleven started playing with Mike's shirt buttons, and she was opening one by one until she completely released and kissed his chest with ease. She opened her eyes and smiled, so Mike thanked them that they had woken up early.

* * *

When the train announced its arrival, Dustin froze. He had rehearsed, had prepared himself, but nothing matched the moment. He had not seen Max for two years, so he hoped he'd live up to her expectations. He knew he had no chance, but it was not hard to try.

"Dustin!" She shouted out the last door and he went towards her. Max took the opportunity to retrieve her luggage and Dustin arrived in time for the suitcase not to fall on the floor. It was too heavy. What did she carry there? Max smiled and hugged him so tightly that Dustin almost fell to the floor. Part of it because he did not expect it and part because she made him dizzy. They had known each other for almost five years, and even then, every time they were together, Dustin felt the pain coming back. He didn't want to be mean, but it was easier now that Max and Lucas were no longer together. "Why are you wearing a suit?" She asked as they parted.

"Ahh ... I-I wanted to be presentable!" He didn't want to make it look like he still liked her.

Dustin handed the roses he'd held all along, and Max smiled. Dustin knew very well that Max was not of these things, but he didn't know what other gift to give without making his feelings clear. Max was very pleased.

"Thanks!" She smelled the flowers and she could not believe she liked it. Lucas was great, but Dustin had always been more delicate.

Max found herself occasionally wondering why she had chosen Lucas over Dustin. When they first met, Dustin was having problems and sometimes he ended up being rude, which is why she decided to stay on the roof of the bus talking to Lucas. But Mike and Will swore he was not like that, and in time she realized it too.

Dustin overcame their conflicts whatever they were and eventually returned to be the sweet boy of before, but Max had already chosen Lucas and you know what? She really liked him! And just because she was dating Lucas, Dustin was far away. Little did she know that it was a pact between the two friends not to fight. They had already fought for Max and were not willing to do it again. But she realized who Dustin really was and lamented that she could not be his friend.

The problem between Max and Lucas was that they were both ... stubborn and because they were so young, they got lost on the way. They fought too much. They did not agree on much and it was a pity, their friends thought, but it was life. Not everyone was like Mileven.

Dustin caught Max crying once hidden in the library and he hesitated but could not bear it. The pact was no longer valid. Lucas and Max did not date anymore.

When she saw Dustin watching her from behind a shelf, Max tried to wipe away her tears and pretended that nothing was happeninh.

"What?"

Dustin took a deep breath and sat down beside the redhead, hoping that was what was needed to comfort her.

The silence could be cut with a knife. Neither of them knew what to say. Dustin wanted to hug Max and say it would be all right and Max wanted to apologize for choosing Lucas. It was not wrong to choose Lucas, but at that moment it seemed because she had finally realized that their relationship had really ended and that was why she was crying.

She and Lucas met in one of the corridors of the school and discussed why the two wanted to do different things after class. If they almost killed themselves, believe me, the discussion was ugly, for such banal reasons, they could never understand. And they were so young. They should not go through that.

Slowly, Max laid her head on Dustin's shoulder and they missed the last three classes. By a miracle no one found them there and when the signal hit, they had to stand up, because their friends would search for them.

Max tried to adjust herself, so it didn't look like she was crying and Dustin got up, preparing to leave when he stopped and decided to say something.

"You are strong and wonderful. You don't need him to be happy. You don't need anyone."

And so, he left, making Max even more confused. That whole situation had been weird, and her feelings were getting more and more mixed up.

Her relationship with Dustin got better after that. They became friends, but they did not comment about what happened in the library, much less the fact that he had been liked her once, and still did.

Lucas was jealous, but Dustin said they were just friends and that Max did not see him as more than that. But he made it clear that he had never overcome his feelings. Over time, especially when he met Lily, Lucas began to accept and did not care. They could do whatever they wanted.

Still, Max was confused. She loved Lucas, he was everything to her, but Dustin was also very good. He made her feel safe, so when her parents wanted to send her to the reformatory, she didn't hesitate. Stay away a bit could help her solve her feelings.

She came back once a year to review her friends, but she and Dustin were still in the same place. But she missed him.

"How are the guys?" Max asked as they walked toward the door, pushing their suitcases.

"Will is deciding whether to tell Bethany the truth or not ..."

"Oh, I knew this day would come."

"Yeah. Mike and Eleven are probably going to have sex tonight ..."

"You're kidding! Did they finally get it right?!"

Dustin smiled and nodded.

\- And Lucas ... is okay."

He didn't know if Max wanted him to go into details, but Lucas really was fine. It was as if Max had never been a part of his life and it bothered Dustin a lot because Max was everything to him. He was afraid she would know that and be annoyed.

"What about you?"

Well, he was not well. He had lied to his own friends that he was not a virgin anymore. Most of the time he was alone, because the boys had to pay attention to their girlfriends. They did not even play Dungeons & Dragons anymore, much less went to the arcade. Dustin was alone. He hoped that Max wanted to accompany him during her stay.

The truth was that he was depressed, and this was affecting his grades at school which was bad because he would soon go to college. But he didn't want Max to know that. He didn't want her to think he was a loser any more than he thought.

"I'm fine." He said quickly hoping to change the subject soon.

Max wanted to insist, because she knew him well, but she needed something else at the moment.

"Dustin, look," She made him stop walking so they could talk seriously. "Billy's been talking some weird stuff and I'm afraid to go home. He stared at her trying to understand what she meant by that. "Can I stay in your house?"

Dustin's eyes flashed. No. As amazing as it may seem, he didn't think sexual stuff. He thought he would have much more time with Max. And there was no problem at all, because his mother had gone out to a Spa and only came back on Monday.

"Of course!" Dustin said too excited and then tried to compose himself. "I-I think there's no problem."

* * *

Mike could not take the smile off his face. This time he managed to hold on, and El finished with him. His new goal was for her to have two orgasms before he had. And it was very good. The night before was pretty weird, and he thought it was not quite so natural, yet it was definitely better.

He was driving back to Hawkins wondering what he could do to make them do it again because he definitely wanted to try new things. New doors had been opened, he was meeting a new world, a new life with the girl he loved. Nothing could be better.

If Eleven or Karen were there, they would be very angry, because Mike was barely paying attention on the road and it was still a little dark because the sun was beginning to appear. At least if they had been there, they would have warned that there was a raccoon right in front of him.

* * *

Max smiled. She'd never stayed at Dustin's house for a long time to pay attention exactly as it was. They were away and when they became more friends, soon she moved.

It looked like an old lady's house, but Dustin's room was just the opposite.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Dustin asked as he ran back and forth trying to get his room tidier. "If you want, you can get my bed."

"It doesn't really matter as long as you stay with me. I do not want to sleep alone."

Dustin nodded and pulled out his sheets to swap for Max and then found a way to sleep with her in the bedroom. There should be a mattress there somewhere.


	14. Consequences

Eleven was agitated. She couldn't stop smiling. She never thought she could feel this way in her whole life. Living in that lab for so long, never doing what she wanted, it was impossible to imagine that one day she would feel such happiness. Mike did this to her and she couldn't wait to see him again, even if he was there five minutes before.

No one was going to stop them from having sex again. El didn't care if they knew, she just wanted to do it again every day without concerns. She would fight anyone, Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan, Karen, and Aunt Becky ... She would make Mike spend the night with her anyway. She was determined.

Eleven dismantled the love corner she had set up for Mike. Her mother and had Becky would arrive in the morning, but the second had forgotten that El would go one day earlier and decided to come back quickly to make her feel at home. She didn't want her to spend the night alone. El would have soon to teel aunt Becky about her relationship and sex life.

El had little idea of what was private and what was not. Mike always made a face when she wanted to say something uncomfortable, but at that moment she did not care. She just wanted to be with him forever. She was a little sore between her legs, but not enough to break her spirits. Mike was going get tired of so much sex that they would have.

Despite all the good things that had happened that were in her head, Eleven had a bad feeling.

* * *

"Ahh, I loved it, Will!" Joyce hugged her son excited.

Hopper had not come back yet and it was almost eleven o'clock so they were awake. While everyone was not in bed and saved, Joyce could not sleep. Will took advantage of it then to give a color to the room. He painted a starry sky, full of constellations, his new passion, and space objects. Joyce was sure that Hopper would kill her, but it was very beautiful, and her son was happy. She decided not to care.

"Why don't you do astrology?" She said as she sat down next to her son, who was watching his painting on the couch. She always thought he tended to Visual Arts but was very excited about his new passion.

"Dunno know." He said thoughtfully, and Joyce knew it was another problem. She'd noticed it before, but she'd been waiting for Will to open up with her before.

"Will," Joyce showed that look 'you always told me everything and can tell this too'. "tell me what' s bothering you. Is it Bethany?" Because she was a mother, and that was enough to understand what was happening to her son.

He took a deep breath. He had not said anything because he knew his mother would not be happy to know he'd told Bethany the truth.

Will nodded and realized she was going to ask more questions, so he decided to tell. He could not escape at that moment, only if they quarreled and he hated doing it with his mother. She had suffered too much on her own.

"I told Beth the truth, mom!"

Several emotions flashed across Joyce's face at that moment. Horror, surprise, despair, worry and then ...

"Will, are you crazy?!"

"Mom, listen to me, please!" He said before she continued. She had to understand why he had done it. No one had ever understood him better than Joyce. "Look, Beth is the only person who makes me feel like a normal person! Because everyone else knows what happened. Or you people know about the Upside Down, or you people who think I'm a zombie boy! When I 'm with her..." His eyes gleamed from thinking and speaking about the love of her life. "it seems like I can have a normal life. Without the aftermath of it all or the fear that everything will come back. It seems like I will not have nightmares reminding myself of those times. It's like it's just the two of us against the world. Just me and her." Then he closed his face, thinking of the worst that could happen. "But I'm afraid that all of that will come back." This will haunt me forever. And if, in fact, it comes back, and she finds out, she'll be angry because I didn't tell the truth! Although I did love that she didn't know the truth, I feel bad for hiding a big part of me from her! I took advantage of it while it lasted, but I couldn't leave with it anymore. She knows there's something that bothers me, and she always asks me. I was afraid to annoy her too much!"

It was hard for Joyce to hear this. Her little boy, who she cared for so much, who she had done everything to keep him safe, was growing up. He had found true love, and however much she wanted him to lead a normal life, she could not deny that it was hard to hear. Will was growing larger and farther away from her. At least there was a nice girl at his side. And she was glad he was being honest.

"But why are you upset?" Joyce knew he was troubled but didn't know if it was for some reason or because it was uncomfortable for telling his big secret without consulting his mother before.

"She didn't believe me." He spat the words. She still could not settle for what had happened. " I tried to talk to her several times, but she still doesn't believe."

"Will ..." Joyce whispered as he began to cry.

"She thought I was making fun of her face and told me to stay away from her! I can prove it's true, but now I don't know if I want to! I don't know if she's the right girl for me and you should think so if she thought I would do something like that!"

Joyce hugged him, letting the boy rest his head on her chest.

"Oh son ..." She sighed, hating to see him suffer for love. It was so trivial, but she did not know if she preferred it for love or the Upside Down. They were both so difficult. "It's hard to believe. One day she will agree to talk to you. And based on the conversation that day, you'll know if she's the right girl or not. Everything will be fine!"

She wanted to kill the girl for making her son cry like that - if only she knew what Nancy Wheeler was doing to his other son ... - but she understood that everyone had to go through it, suffer for love and it was hard to believe. She had been through it herself. She had said things that hse was sure were true, but no one believed. She knew very well what her son was feeling.

"Promise?" He asked, needing stability. Some certainty that everything would end fine.

"Promise." She replied knowing that she would do whatever it took to have Bethany hear her son at least one more time before she decided to go.

The two stood in that position for a few minutes until the front door opened abruptly and Hopper appeared panting.

"Hop?"

"The Wheeler crashed!" He went to the bathroom in a rush to wash his face, because he was sweating a lot. This gave Joyce time to process the information.

"Jim, what do you mean?" Joyce shouted after him, but Will was still paralyzed by the news.

"I'm not sure what happened," he replied, returning to the living room, "but it doesn't look like anything serious."

"We have to go to the hospital now, then!" Joyce went to get her and Will's jacket, when Hopper stopped her.

"No!" She stared at him, not quite understanding what he meant by that. "I need you to find El at her mother's house. I would, but I have to go to the hospital to question Wheeler. It seems there was someone else involved, and if El discover that all this happened, and no one told her, she'll kill me!"

"Probably she already knows ..." Joyce thought aloud, knowing her daughter very well.

"Yeah. And that's why someone have to pick her up soon."

Joyce nodded, but first she went to her son.

"Do you want to go with me or Hop?" She didn't know if Will wanted to go with her because of the moment they'd had a few minutes earlier. Or even simply stay home.

"I want to see Mike." He answered, and Joyce agreed. In five minutes each one left to one side.

* * *

Joyce was as quick as she could, but she was careful because it was exactly on that road that Mike crashed. Weird. What was he doing there?

When El opened the door, after listening to the bell, she appeared with her bags. Joyce didn't know she was so aware of the situation.

"Honey, how you doing?" Eleven was so determined to go, Joyce even thought that something had happened in that house.

"It's Mike, right?"

It wasn't possible that this girl knew everything. Joyce smiled proudly. She was her only daughter and she was very proud, someone to represent the female force when she was not there.

Joyce nodded, and Eleven got the trunk open by herself, setting her luggage there right away.

"Jane!" Aunt Becky shouted going to the door. "She doesn't want to tell me what's going on!" The woman complained worriedly to Joyce.

Eleven was not much to speak and then she learned, she only began to communicate better with those who only knew her a long time before and spent most of her days near her. She loved Auntie Becky, but she didn't know if she was ready to tell Mike about it, or why she chose to spend the weekend there, so they could have sex. And on top of that, she was leaving earlier. They barely had time to enjoy each other's company.

"Boys." Joyce said trying to calm her, but without revealing the truth. She hoped that knowing a part, Becky would not be so worried and so she could relax until Eleven was ready to tell the truth. After all, it was a good reason to change the behavior of such a young girl.

"She didn't tell me anything about it!"

"Don't worry." Joyce put her hand on Becky's arm to comfort her. "She'll tell you, Becky. Just wait your time."

And so, the two women set off down the dark road to Hawkins.

"You have to tell her!" Joyce said after a quiet time. They were in a car without speaking, so she decided to try it because she didn't know when she would have a chance to talk to the girl again, and the future was more uncertain than ever.

"I feel bad." Eleven simply said, avoiding the look of Joyce. She watched the road trees forming shapes in the night, but their details were imperceptible.

Joyce frowned, not quite understanding. Becky had met Eleven older and had to understand that eventually she would show up with a boyfriend. There was no problem in that. Mike was a great kid.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Eleven made a face of who was holding the crying and Joyce rushed to comfort her. "Lately, I've proved that you can talk about anything to me, El! I won't judge you. If it makes you feel better, you can tell me."

She was already sobbing, trying desperately to control her tears. El wanted to be strong anyway. She'd been through so much that this was nothing, but her family, friends, and Mike were the most important people in her life.

"It's my fault."

"Your fault...?" Joyce tried to follow the girl's thought.

"Mike and I had sex." She said it once before she lost her nerve. Before she didn't understand the level of intimacy that sex involved, but now that she had done it, El wasn't comfortable talking about what had happened. "I brought him here for that. I lied to Auntie Becky, to you and Mom and he got hurt! It's my fault!"

Eleven leaned against the glass, holding her face across her forehead and eyes with her hand, crying loudly, unable to hold herself.

"El, it's not your fault! These things happen!" Joyce took a hand from the wheel to caress her daughter. "All right, we run that risk too, so it's not your fault. You could have stayed all the time just talking there that would take that risk anyway!" Joyce sighed thinking about the place the girl had chosen. Very away from them. "I mean, your mother and your aunt were at the clinic, but I understand that at home it's a lot of pressure, mostly because of Hop. You still have two older brothers... There are a lot of people all over you. As long as your moment with Mike was good, you don't have to be like this. Everything will work out and you won't do it again. Let's find a way so you can have more privacy with Mike without lying!"

Eleven loved Joyce too much. Her first example of a mother who had welcomed her with open arms without even knowing who she was. And now she did everything for her. She didn't know how to thank her, but she would think of something. First, they had to solve Mike's problem.

El wanted to hug the woman, but she thought it best not to do that while she was driving.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she wiped his face.

Joyce smiled back and continued the course hoping they would arrive soon. She herself wanted to know what had happened to Mike. She prayed it was nothing serious.

* * *

Mike was sitting in a hospital observation room listening to his mother as she was disappointed with him for being so irresponsible, and thankfully something worse hadn't happened. Who goes out of town and drives on the road in the middle of the night to cool their head?! It was the version Mike had given for being out of Hawkins. No one could really know what he was doing there.

He had only twisted his right wrist and hurt his knees. He was very tall, so his legs didn't fit very well in the car. To make sure he wasn't going to have a concussion, after all he had just suffered a car accident, he was sent to the observation even if he was very well. He had done all the necessary tests that had come to normal. You couldn't say the same about the raccoon.

"Excuse me." Hopper said entering with Will in the room. Mrs. Wheeler was there with Holly. Ted was in the waiting room with the boys. "Wheeler, is everything okay?"

He nodded.

"I just wringed my hand."

"What a scare you gave us, Mike!" Will said rather breathless but relieved to see his friend as well. "El's coming."

It was Mike's turn to relax. Talking to his girlfriend was going to make him very happy, though she was not going to be overjoyed that he had run over a defenseless raccoon.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Hopper said taking out a pad of notes ready to write and Karen was surprised.

"What is it?"

"He has to give a statement. Was there no other person involved? Who did you run over?"

"A raccoon." Mike swallowed with the look Hopper gave him.

"A raccoon ?! Did you run over a raccoon?!" Mike nodded. "Did anyone else get involved ?!"

"No..."

"I can't believe they sent me here because of a raccoon! What were you doing there, boy?!"

"I already told them! I needed to think! Be alone!"

"But on the road..."

Hopper paused for a moment and it all started to make sense in his head.

 _"But we were going to have sex on Friday ..."_

"Can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Why?" Mrs. Wheeler asked worriedly as Holly and Will were already leaving.

"I need to get the deposition and…"

"But he's a minor! He can't give the testimony alone!"

"Easy, Mrs. Wheeler! I just want to talk to him from man to man. I won't do anything out of the law!"

Karen did not like it but nodded and left.

It was kind of weird for Mike to be alone with Hopper being two hours early inside his daughter. He decided not to think about it.

"You may have deceived others, but not me. I know you were with El!" Mike swallowed hard and thought he was going to have a heart attack. He really didn't think he was going to have to go through that already. At least wait until morning.

"I'm sorry, sir." He ducked his head, unable to face Hopper. They had done something very wrong, but very right at the same time. How could he say that he had an accident and all the lies were worth it?

Hopper snorted and put his hand in his pensive mouth. Was it possible? He did not want to know, but he did.

"You ... you ...?"

And the guilty face that Mike did, several things went through the head of Hopper at that time. How about strangling the boy? Break his neck? Shoot? What would be the best way? He wanted him to suffer, but he knew it was not right. One day his daughter was going to have sex, even because he wanted grandchildren, but he couldn't deny that it was difficult. He'd done everything, had taken care of her so well ... At least, if it had to be, he was glad it was Wheeler. He was a very good boy.

"You'll kill me?" He just wanted it to be quick. And couldn't he see El one last time at least?

"El'll do it herself when she finds out that you almost killed a raccoon!"

"I know ..." Mike had to admit. He was afraid of Eleven. It was better not to upset her.


	15. I've been forgotten

First, it was three in the morning, and everyone wanted to die for being pulled out of bed at that time and Mike barely got hurt. Even so, they didn't rush back to their homes for support of their friend.

That room was silent, except for the snores of Ted Wheeler who didn't make a big deal of support for his son.

There were few places to sit and Max ended up staying between Lucas and Dustin.

Hardly, especially after Lucas and Max had broken up, the three of them were left alone. Of course, Karen, Ted, Holly, and Will were there, but with each one taking care of their respective life, that silence could not be more embarrassing to the three teenagers.

A guy who had already been between the redhead's legs, one who wanted to be and a girl completely indecisive, in a dilemma: to be happy with Dustin, as far as she could, because she did not even live in Hawkins anymore and hurt Lucas, possibly ending their friendship; or leave things the way they are and be frustrated forever.

Max sighed deeply just waiting for Mike to be released so they could go.

"Where's Mi—" Eleven rushed into the hospital but stopped halfway when she noticed her friend. "Max!"

They both ran up and hugged each other laughing. It didn't even seem like they were in a particularly tragic place.

"It's so good to see you!" Max hugged her like never, seriously in need of support.

"I have so much to tell you!" El said, moving away.

"Me too. Mike's in that room over there. Tomorrow we'll catch up!"

She smiled and ran after Mike. Joyce smiled at the interaction between the girls, finding nice that Eleven had a close friend after losing her virginity. She leaned against the wall waiting for Hopper.

* * *

Mike was bored. Why didn't they release him soon? He was already wearing casts on his hand and knees but was kept there. Hopper explained that the police should release him because he hit that raccoon and Mike snorted frustrated. Hopper was the police, why couldn't he go home then?

The worst part was that his father-in-law didn't take his eyes off him, and his anger at deflowering his daughter was evident. Mike wasn't the only one to blame. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted it too. He did nothing without her agreeing first. Hopper should know that. What they did, they did together, and they were very happy about it. Hopper was going to have to get used to it.

"Mike!" He barely had time to move and El was already throwing herself on top of him and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

Mike melted in Eleven's arms. She always made his world better and even if they had separated two hours earlier, he couldn't deny that he was very happy to be reunited so soon again. For Mike, they would never be apart again. Especially after losing their virginity together.

As they parted, she grabbed his face and kissed him fervently, freeing herself of all the guilt and worry that had haunted her along the way.

Soon they heard someone clearing their throat and separated quickly. For the first time after the long-awaited events, Mike and El's eyes met and they blushed, remembering what they had done some time before. It was night and they had not turned on the lights. They could see each other, but not as well as the moment in the hospital.

Eleven flashed a shy smile at her boyfriend that he returned. They stared at each other like that for a while until Hopper coughed again. Their level of passion was a danger to the delegate.

The two parted and found Hopper with an unpleasant expression.

"We're still going to talk about this, Eleven! Do not think you will get away with it!"

El widened her eyes and turned to Mike who sighed making it clear that Hopper already knew what they had done.

"Dad," she said in a totally innocent voice, "you will not hit, Mike!"!

"I don't have to! Did you know he hit a raccoon?"

" _What?!"_

Immediately Mike was slapped in the arm.

"Hey!" He began to rub the sore spot.

"And he survived?!"

"Yeah. It's in the next room."

Eleven shot out of the room and Mike cursed her love for animals.

In the 1980s there were no vets in small towns and doctors had to settle and take care of some. Mike even felt that the treatment they gave to the raccoon was more privileged than what he had received.

"Swapped for a raccoon." Hopper was enjoying the situation. "Did you know he's going to need special care?"

The man patted Mike on the back and left the room laughing.

Mike huffed frustratedly realizing that the raccoon had robbed his girlfriend.

* * *

"Don't you like Lily and Bethany?" Max asked as she and Dustin walked over to his house. They had just left the hospital.

"No!" He replied quickly defensively. "I love them! But I can't really pretend I wasn't left out..." He sighed, thinking of all the times he had to third wheel for his friends. "Lucas has Lily, Will at least had Bethany, and even if they weren't dating, Mike and El never left each other's sides. It's hard to be alone, you know. Or not? It's just that you study with girls only..."

"True, but there are some girls who don't care about that and made out!"

"Wow!" Dustin was surprised at the answer, then laughed at Max. He couldn't deny that girls making out didn't turn him on.

"But you're right," she said as the laughter subsided. "It's bad to be alone. Especially when you know what it's like to have someone."

The two arrived and went to get ready for bed. They were already in bed when they were notified of the accident and so they just put on their pajamas and lay down, Max on Dustin's bed and him on a mattress on the floor.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Max wondered what they had talked and as lately had felt alone because she didn't like girls that way. She wondered why she had always denied Dustin so much. She was afraid of hurting Lucas, but he had not even waited three months to bond with someone else. Of course, she was not in the group, but she was a person. Even if Dustin and Lucas were best friends, Lucas had no right to forbid them from being happy.

"Dusty, are you awake?" she asked, listening to his breath.

"Yeah." And Dustin was not expecting anything. Just being able to spend time with Max had already made him happy and so he decided that it was better to sleep so that they could do many things the next day. She surprised him.

Suddenly, Dustin heard a fumbling and when realized, Max was straddling him, kissing him.

As already said, Dustin had already kissed a girl at a party and ended up drooling a lot because of his lack of experience and teeth, but this happened two years before and he didn't even remember what to do, because he didn't have much time to practice since that girl ran away.

He moaned in Max's mouth, surprised by the attitude, but he gave himself up, burying his hand in her red curls and deepening the kiss.

Things got more serious. Quickly their hands began to explore each other's bodies, even under the clothes that were discarded without hesitation.

Max was not desperate for affection and ended up using Dustin. It wasn't like that. Just put aside all her questions on behalf of Lucas and took the appropriate time – they were completely alone with no chance of interruption – and did what she wanted for a long time. She knew Dustin wanted it too. Max wasn't silly. She knew full well that he hadn't overcome his feelings for her yet. And if she had any doubts, Dustin's greeting her in a suit and flowers said it all.

Wearing only his undergarments, Dustin took advantage of Max's ass, for although he had always respected her a lot, he could not deny that he had always wanted to touch her like that.

Max sat up abruptly trying to open her bra, frustrated. She had never had any difficulties, but she was trembling with anxiety and that made it difficult to do what she wanted to do.

At that moment Dustin finally had time to think about what he was doing: Max, half-naked, sitting on my...

"Max!" He held her arm before she could open it. If he saw her breasts, he would lose all control. Her blue eyes were perceptible even in the dark and they stared at him insecurely. For a moment he forgot what he was going to say. "I've n-never..."

Max relaxed thinking that he was going to spoil all the fun, but he was just as nervous as she was.

She kissed him gently and stroked his arms, so he would relax.

"It's okay," she whispered, looking directly into his eyes, and Dustin shivered.

"Are you sure?" It wasn't because he was a virgin, but to make sure that she really wanted to do it. And Max nodded, smiling, and kissed him again.

It was very good, Dustin couldn't deny. He didn't know that sex could be as good as they said, but his expression was one of complete dissatisfaction. He never knew of Max getting involved with anyone but Lucas and how a girl would have taken her virginity in breaking hymen? He had been so careful, but without need, she made that clear. But how? Who had been the one?

* * *

Mike was waiting for El to visit him in the morning. Whenever they got sick, they took care of each other, but she didn't show up.

When Mike was released, he discovered that El had already gone home because she wanted to prepare things to get the raccoon. Yes, she was adopting the raccoon.

Mike had never been so angry in his life. What about him? Okay that the raccoon had broken two ribs and crushed one leg, but he was her boyfriend.

The two of them had just had sex for God's sake! Why did El have to care any more about any animal than about him?

Mike made sure to stop by her house late in the morning. He asked his mother to take him, for he could not drive with a bandaged arm and was greeted by Joyce. Hopper was working.

"I just don't understand why she like that animal!"

Joyce laughed at Mike's irritation.

"You know El has a big heart and she blames herself so much for torturing the animals in the lab."

"But it wasn't her fault!"

"It wasn't the racoon's either," Joyce murmured, but she didn't want to make Mike even more upset. "Look, the poor guy hurt himself badly. What matters is that _you_ are fine! Hopper just thinks it's a good thing for her to have an occupation—" Not to think about sex. "Go on."

Joyce pointed to the girl's room and he entered. The door was closed, and Mike left it. Privacy was always good, and they could take advantage that Hopper wasn't there.

Eleven was leaning against the head of the bed with the raccoon in her lap. He slept as she caressed him.

"Hi, El!" he said excitedly.

"Shh!" She was angry. "She is sleeping."

Mike nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had been waiting for a 'how are you, love?' or Is my baby okay?' But El continued to stroke the animal as if Mike was not even there. So, he decided to do the opposite. Maybe if she knew how he cares about the pet, she would forgive him.

"How's he doing, El?"

" _She_. It's a girl!" Eleven corrected as if it was obvious that it was female. Mike loved science, but he was pulling more to the side of physics rather than biology. How could he know? " _Kitty."_

Had she even given her name? Mike was annoyed. He gave up pretending to care about the raccoon. He had been in a car accident and Eleven was worried about a wild beast she had never seen before!

"I can't believe you like this thing!" he complained angrily, and this made El finally look at him.

"Thing, Mike? It's a living being! She has feelings, you know." Eleven felt obliged to take care of the poor animal, because in addition to be a 'teenager', that is, very young, her boyfriend had run over her. She had the idea of staying at her mother and aunt's house. She couldn't leave her to die.

"What about my feelings? I had a car accident!"

Eleven sighed in defeat.

"And that was my fault ... Sorry, Mike."

He frowned in confusion.

"Your fault? Why?"

"Because the idea of going there was mine!"

"Oh, El! These things happen and I'm glad you have a pet, but I wanted to spend some time with you!"

"You can stay here. I can't leave her now, because otherwise she won't sleep."

"And so, it will be the rest of her life like this? Are you going to have to sleep with her forever?" It was Mike's job to sleep with her, not a raccoon.

Eleven rolled her eyes. Why were men so hurt?

"Ouch, Mike! Kitty's in pain and it's best to stay asleep for now. If I don't massage her back ribs, she can't sleep! One day she'll recover and will no longer need me! Not to mention that she's wild. I bet she's going back to the woods when she can move!"

Move? But what had he done with the poor animal?

He saw Kitty in the last-minute in the middle of the road. Mike tried to divert and almost succeeded. The only part he took was a paw, which was crushed by the wheel of the car. The creature became frightened and ended up falling from a small cliff which broke two ribs.

Mike felt bad. He didn't want to hurt anyone, including a helpless animal, he just wanted to feel a little loved by his girlfriend. He thought the fact that he had crashed would be worth it in the end, because she was going to pamper him and fill him with kisses. But no! She was doing it, only with a raccoon!

Mike sighed, accepting his defeat. He sat beside El in bed and helped to massage _Kitty_. At least that was a way to spend time with her.

* * *

When Max woke up, she was alone on the mattress on the floor. She immediately heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she didn't have time to freak out. Not to mention that it was his home so at some point he would have to return. She laughed at having slept on the floor instead of his cozy bed.

Max changed and followed the noise is coming from the kitchen. It was almost noon.

"Good Morning!" Dustin said excitedly when he saw her. He was cooking something. "I didn't know if I should make you breakfast or lunch, so I decided to do both!"

She laughed at his mood and joined him in the art of cooking.

A few minutes later, when they were eating, Max decided to question Dustin. He was kind of weird. It seemed like he was being cool because she was his guest, not because they had slept together.

"What is it, Dustin?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her with his mouth full. That was cute.

"You can't fool me! What's bothering you?" Max spoke all in a playful tone to encourage him.

Dustin swallowed the food and sighed trying to find the right words to say it.

"Yesterday was very good, Max, but it looks like you've done it before..." Max frowned. Wasn't it obvious? "And I was wondering who you slept with, because you live among the girls... Ah, this is all bullshit!" He turned his attention back to the food". "It's none of my business…"

The group of friends always walked together. If Max had connected with anyone other than Lucas, they would know. And Lucas made it clear that he lost his virginity to Lily, so that could only have happened after she went to boarding school. But how? There were no boys there! Did those girls have vibrators or something?

Dustin knew he couldn't judge Max for the number of people she had slept with, but he couldn't deny that he was jealous. First, because it was always hard to see her with Lucas. Knowing that that mouth he kissed, had been kissed by his best friend was difficult. But now there were others? He didn't want to seem completely inexperienced to her!

"Dustin, I thought Lucas had told you." She put her hand over his fearing his reaction. "I lost my virginity to him!"


End file.
